


In Between Love and Hate

by Kunfetti



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Businessman!Ignis, Domestic lifestyle, Dubious Consent, Emotional after sex, Established Relationship, Fireman!Gladio, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Infidelity, Intrusive Thoughts During Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Mentions of Death, Modern World AU, Oral Sex, Photographer!Prompto, Photography, Sex under influence, Slight feelings of inadequacy, Spit lube, Strong feelings of guilt, Vomiting, hinted suicidal thoughts, nothing to serious
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2018-11-12 22:55:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 34,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11171814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kunfetti/pseuds/Kunfetti
Summary: Prompto wasn’t unhappy with his relationship with Ignis. He loved his husband with all his heart and he knew that same love was returned with full fervor. Sometimes, however, it felt they were trapped in a bubble that wouldn’t pop and some things never change. Prompto didn’t know when their relationship went from spontaneous to predictable.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Though the plot and events in this story are purely fictitious, it's overall theme is something that I have experienced and this story is (hopefully) my closure. This is a story about love and rekindling that love through the hard work and determination of two people despite the roadblocks in their path. I hope I'm able to convey this story and do it justice but I want to be clear of a few things first:  
> 1\. This is a 100% Promnis fic. That's why you're here yeah? Without giving too much away there will be another ship in the story later but this is first and foremost all about our boys, Prom and Iggy.  
> 2\. The tags will be updated as each chapter is released, so please be sure to check them to avoid any potential triggers that may make you uncomfortable. If you feel a tag has been missed, let me know and I will fix it right away. 
> 
>  
> 
> With all that being said, I hope you enjoy the first chapter. :D

There were a few universal truths Prompto knew about mornings. The birds would sing their choruses outside his window at seven-thirty every day. The left curtain would be drawn back, while the right was pulled taut to block just enough of the morning light from where he laid in bed. The smell of freshly brewed coffee would encourage him to open his eyes and when he rolled over the left side of the bed would be cold.

Prompto didn’t give it another thought as he got out of bed, sliding his bare feet into waiting slippers. Yawning, he put on his robe as he groggily made his way to the kitchen. First thing first, he pulled his mug from the cabinet and poured his coffee. After it had been dressed to his liking, he inhaled its fragrance. The promise of sweet energy tickling his nose. When he finally took a sip, he felt his body come alive.

Coffee in hand, Prompto went about cleaning the kitchen. He brought used dishes left on the table to the sink and haphazardly refolded that morning's newspaper. He munched on a few sausages still warm on the stove. His husband had gotten messy in recent years.

Mug empty and tummy decently sated, he started to get ready for his day. A warm shower washed away the last vestiges of sleep as he washed with his fruity smelling soap. Ten minutes later his teeth were brushed and Prompto felt like he could take on the day.

Grabbing his work uniform out of a drawer in his walk-in, he took a moment to appreciate how organized his husband's side of the closet was. The shirts were separated by color and design. Shoes sat shined to perfection on a shelf as the tie rack was a rainbow of silky fabrics. Prompto smiled wistfully and finished getting prepared for his day.

Once he was ready he took a seat on the step in the doorway and pulled on his boots. He turned and took one last look at the empty house, said a silent goodbye, and locked the door behind him.

Prompto’s home looked like it had been plucked from a magazine and set in a neighborhood of other equally outlandish homes. Perfectly manicured lawns and fancy cars littered front yards. The Citadel towered over the community in architectural splendor.

When Prompto had first toured the house with his husband he immediately felt he was in over his head. He never imagined a house could be built with such grandeur and when he shared his insecurities with his husband that there was no way he deserved to live in something so beautiful, his husband had assured him that he deserved this and more.

Prompto let himself fall in love with the house and in a few short months, it had become their home.

He chose to walk to work today, leaving his modest little car in the garage. The photo studio wasn’t far and it was such a beautiful day. He waved good mornings to his neighbors as he passed, each in their own rush to make it to their destinations on time. He paused as a truck backed out of their driveway.

“G’mornin’ darlin’,” Cindy called from the window, “You headin’ to the studio? I can give ya a lift.”

“No thanks, it’s a beautiful day for a walk,” he said as he smiled at her. Once upon a time Prompto had fallen hard for the blonde beauty and tried several (unsuccessful) attempts at wooing the grease goddess. Cindy, however, didn’t realize his attempts at courting or was too nice to indulge his fantasies. She had quit college to help her grandfather manage the Hammerhead Garage when his age started to get the best of him. Since her takeover of the garage, Cindy was able to secure a contract with Lucian Industries and serviced all their company and employee vehicles.

Tipping her hat in farewell, she pulled away. He watched until her truck disappeared before continuing onward out of the residential area into the marketplace. The portrait studio where he worked was just on the outskirts of town. He remembered finding the small studio on his way home from the dry cleaners, a small Help Wanted sign in the window. He had loved photography since he was a young boy but decided to go for a business degree in college at the behest of his parents. He regretted his choice.

He stopped inside hoping to get a bit of information. What he found was an ashen-haired receptionist who looked older than Prompto and had a crease to her forehead. Prompto thought she would have been beautiful had she not looked like she hadn't slept in months.

 

"Welcome to Loqi's Photographs, may I help you?" she exasperated as she stood from her seat behind the desk.

 

"I came to ask about the help wanted sign," he said as he turned slightly to point towards the window. Relief came over the woman's face.

 

"Do you have any experience?" she asked as she looked him up and down, silently assessing him.

 

"I've been taking photos since I was young but I don't have any experience in a professional setting." he shifted uncomfortably as her eyes scrutinized him. She snorted.

 

"Professional, yeah." For some reason she thought that was funny and she looked away, gesturing to the studio behind her.

 

"This is a small studio, family owned. We take what business we can get." she ran a hand through her hair, "What’s your name?"

 

"Prompto. Prompto Argentum-Scientia."

 

A small whistle escaped her. "That's a mouthful." she said as she held her hand out, "I'm Aranea."

 

They spent a fair amount of time talking after that. Aranea showed him around the studio. She explained that her husband had opened a second studio after the first was such a success. Loqi managed the other studio while Aranea took over the second. All was well until one of their children became sick and Aranea’s studio ended up closed more hours than it was open as she stayed home to care for the child.

 

Prompto asked why they didn't just sell the second studio. Aranea was somber for a moment, then explained the profits helped pay medical bills. Prompto didn't ask any more questions after that.

 

"It won't pay much and a lot of weirdos come in for private sessions, but the job is yours if you want it."

 

Prompto pretended to think it over when really, he knew he would take the job as soon as she offered it. Ignis had been suggesting Prompto take up a hobby and while he really didn’t need the money, he was excited to get back into photography, even if it was only portraits.

"When do I start?" he said with a smile.

 

That was almost a year ago and he had since become good friends with Aranea. With her workload more manageable she looked healthier; like she wasn’t stretched thin between her children and her job. She has a tendency to be a hardass at times but he didn’t mind. He was doing what he loved.

Opening the studio was sometimes tedious process but Prompto took it in stride. Aranea had a habit of leaving a few chores for him to do in the mornings so she could leave sooner to be with her kids. Prompto’s own parents were absent more often than not so he was glad he was able to give some of her time back to her children.

Arriving at the studio he flicked on the lights and settled in. Checking the appointments for the day he saw he just had a few family portrait sessions before lunch. The sessions went by fast and both families left happy with the shots. It was an easy day and before he knew it Aranea was walking in and sending him home.

He did a little shopping at the market before making his way home. While he picked out a few ingredients he would need for dinner tonight he thought about when Ignis first started teaching him how to cook.

He wanted to make a seafood risotto but after a few failed attempts Ignis showed him how to properly cook and season the rice. Their rather innocent cooking lesson turned into a steamy make-out leading to not so innocent sex on the kitchen floor.

Prompto laughed at the memory as he walked home with his purchases. Their risotto had burned.

When he unlocked the door to his home, he welcomed the feeling of comfort only a lived-in home can bring. He slipped off his shoes and before getting started on dinner, he turned on the radio and started to sing along to the music.

Cutting a few vegetables, he thought about the errands he would have to run tomorrow while his singing turned into soft humming. His car needed maintenance and if he forgot to pick up Ignis’ dry cleaning he’d never hear the end of it. Prompto had made it a habit to clean up after himself but he wanted to make sure the extra bathrooms were without that lack of use layer of dust.

Too absorbed in his own thoughts he didn’t hear the call from the front door. Prompto didn’t even realize Ignis was home until a hand on his shoulder startled him.

“Ignis, you scared me!” he chided as Ignis’ chuckle reached his ears.

“I apologize, darling,” he said as he kissed Prompto’s cheek, “How was your day?”

He started to share the events of his very uneventful day but when he looked up he caught the backside of Ignis as he left the room. He solemnly looked down at the sliced vegetables and stared at them as if they held the answers to life’s greatest mysteries. He didn’t find any.

By the time Ignis returned from the back rooms he was freshly showered and Prompto was finishing plating their dinner. They ate in relative silence with Prompto trying to start a conversation a few times. There didn’t seem to be any topics that stuck before they died out.

It was times like this that Prompto felt a little lonely in Ignis’ company. He chalked it up to exhaustion though. Ignis held a prominent position and worked long hours at Lucian Industries. He answered only to the CEO, Noctis Lucis Caelum, who seemed nice enough but his aloof demeanor meant Ignis was spent tending to his own responsibilities and half of Mr. Caelum’s.

Most nights Ignis’ was too tired to do much after dinner. There were only a few hours from the time he arrived home to the time he got to bed at a reasonable hour, not to mention he left before Prompto woke in the morning. Prompto barely saw Ignis anymore.

There were some occasions, however, when Ignis would come home early and they would spend the night cuddling on the couch watching TV or if they were feeling spontaneous they would go to the theater and eat out. Those nights were few and far between and tonight it seemed bed after dinner was more likely.

With the table cleared, Prompto started to wash the dishes when warm arms wrapped around his waist. Ignis nuzzled the sensitive skin behind Prompto’s ear causing a shiver to run down his spine.

“Come to bed,” He said as the words tickled Prompto’s neck.

“Iggy, the dishes-“

“Will be there in the morning.” Ignis tried to convince Prompto but one look at the full sink in front of him and he held firm.

“If I wait until morning then that’s one more thing I have to worry about. I have a busy day tomorrow,” he said.

He felt Ignis’ arms fall limp around him and an exasperated sigh reach his ears. Ignis said nothing as he walked towards their bedroom and Prompto once again found himself staring off. Sometimes he felt Ignis just didn’t understand that because he wasn’t some corporate mogul his workload was any less demanding. Throwing the sponge into the sink Prompto let his guilt move him, following shortly behind Ignis.

Prompto found him just as he was about to pull the sheets down. He pulled Ignis into a kiss, placing his arms on his waist. He didn’t feel a rush of passion or heat to build inside of him. This was just a kiss. A means to an end. The faster they ‘made love’ the faster Prompto could get back to his chore.

Breaking the kiss, Ignis pulled Prompto in between his legs as he sat on the bed. He kissed Prompto again for a moment before Prompto started to help Ignis remove his pants. Kneeling on his knees, he let his fingers bring Ignis closer to firmness. Once he was satisfied Ignis was hard enough, he broke the kiss and watched as a bead of precum bubbled from his tip. Prompto used his tongue to lick his slit before taking Ignis fully into his mouth, earning him a broken moan. He felt Ignis’ hand in his hair a moment later as he started a familiar rhythm to bring Ignis to his release.

It never took long for Ignis to reach his orgasm. Oral was Ignis’ favorite type of sex and it was unconsciously their go-to method of intimacy when the two of them were feeling tired and aroused. It was a quick release that worked for them both.

Prompto enjoyed when Ignis had more energy for intimacy. He would let Ignis bottom him out and they would reach ecstasy together. There were even times they would share moments of romance together like when they first married; flirting like silly teenagers or exchanging small gifts of appreciation. Those moments seemed to come less and less, however.

Some nights Prompto pretended to be asleep to avoid the responsibility.

Prompto wasn’t unhappy with his relationship with Ignis. He loved his husband with all his heart and he knew that same love was returned with full fervor. Sometimes, however, it felt they were trapped in a bubble that wouldn’t pop and some things never change. Prompto didn’t know when their relationship went from spontaneous to predictable.

He really didn’t know what he could do to try and rekindle their romance together. There were even times when Prompto let his insecurities take over his thoughts and he would imagine Ignis was only intimate with Prompto because they were married and Ignis would rather die than break his vows.

He shook away those negative thoughts as Ignis released his milky seed into Prompto’s mouth. Wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, Prompto watched as Ignis caught his breath before pulling his pants back on. He tried to reach for Prompto’s own pants but he moved away nonchalantly.

“You should go to sleep, you’re exhausted,” Prompto said as he started to walk out of the room.

“You’re sure?” Ignis asked uncertainly. Prompto turned then, finding Ignis already half covered under the comforter and looking at him expectantly.

“Of course,” he said as he put on a well-practiced fake smile; feeling Ignis’ eyes on him as he left to go wash the dishes.  


	2. Chapter 2

Prompto awoke to the familiar song of the birds and reached over to Ignis’ side of the bed. Where he had groggily hoped to find a warm body, he instead found the cool touch of the sheets. Closing his eyes again, he imagined Ignis asleep next to him, stress released from his face. His calm morning breath would hit Prompto in the face and he’d scrunch his nose. Prompto would laugh as he pushed Ignis in retaliation and they would start their morning giggling in each other’s arms.

He clenched his fist at his own foolishness.

Sighing to himself, he got out of bed and started his day as any other. Only the newspaper on the table wasn’t as messy and Ignis had put most of his dishes in the sink. It was the little things, he supposed. After he got his coffee he made his way back into the bedroom ready to sort through Ignis’ closet for his dry cleaning.

It was a simple task. Ignis had a system and anything ready to be pressed was pushed to the back. Prompto always liked to double check to be sure.

Once the clothing was sorted, he grabbed something comfortable to wear and began the rest of his errands. Before he knew it, a few hours had passed and Prompto was already tired. Taking a small break, Prompto flopped onto the couch as he closed his eyes.

When he opened them, his eyes were assaulted with the canvas that hung over the fireplace. It was Prompto’s favorite photo from their wedding day. Ignis held him as they both wore smiles that could power the sun. They both wore white and the setting sun cast a violet glow behind them. It looked as magical as it felt.

Rubbing his face in exasperation, he got up and went to grab the clothes before getting into his car. Thankfully the cleaners was a short drive into town. He caught the owner unlocking the door just as he pulled up.

“Morning Cor,” Prompto called. He turned and waved, holding the door open as Prompto walked through with his bundle.

Cor Leonis apparently owned his dry-cleaning shop for ages. When Prompto and Ignis first moved to the neighborhood, they asked around for the best cleaner in town. Everyone they asked had recommended Cor and when Ignis asked how long he had been in business, they all said the same thing; Cor had been there for as long as they could remember.

“You’re early this morning,” Cor said as he followed Prompto in, flicking the lights on. He took his spot behind the counter and started taking inventory of the clothing on a small receipt slip.

“Yeah, I’ve been awake for a while. I’ll be back in a few days to pick these up,” he said.

Cor hummed in acknowledgment and continued writing the slip. Prompto always felt a little uncomfortable around Cor. Where he was outgoing and chatty, Cor was introverted and quiet. He could never read that man’s face because it seemed to be stuck in a perpetual frown.

“Will you be picking up your last parcel today as well?” Cor asked ripping the slip off and handing it to Prompto.

Realization dawned on him. He _almost_ forgot.

“Just a second,” he called as he turned and ran to his car to grab the slip from its home behind the sun visor. Cor was waiting for him to return, Ignis’ clothes neatly packaged and ready to go like he hadn’t done this exact scenario with Prompto dozens of times before. He smiled sheepishly at Cor as he handed the slip over.

When he got back into his car, he sighed. _Almost done_. All that was left was to drop his car off at the garage and he hoped that since his appointment was around the time Ignis normally took his lunch, they would be able to enjoy it together.

He’d been to the Citadel a lot the past ten years since he married Ignis but the architecture never ceased to amaze him. The building stood towering in the middle of Crown City and was the focal point of Insomnia. It’s castle like aesthetics remained Prompto of a story he once read about a prince who gave his life to save the world from darkness.

Slowing the car to a stop, Prompto rolled the window down to greet the waiting security guard.

“Hey, Prompto. Long time no see,” Nyx Ulrich commented as he waited patiently for Prompto’s security clearance.

“Standard car maintenance today is all,” he replied as he handed over the card. Nyx slid it through a machine, printed a parking ticket and handed both back to Prompto.

“Think you and the boss will be at the conference coming up?” he asked leaning his arms on the door.

_Conference?_ Ignis hadn't mentioned a conference to him! “As long as it doesn’t interfere with Ignis’ _No Fun Policy_ we will.” he joked as the lie slipped easily from his lips. Ignis’ serious reputation preceded him. He could still hear Nyx’ laughter long after he drove off.

Pulling his car into the Hammerhead garage, Prompto noticed Cid, Cindy’s grandfather, lounging under an umbrella, a can of beer in his hand. Prompto couldn’t believe this guy was paid to manage the garage with Cindy when every time he saw the man he was relaxing somewhere. He asked Ignis about it one day and Ignis’ had just shrugged. It wasn’t his job to question the hierarchy of the garage if the work got done he had said.

“Hi Cid,” he called as he walked up. Cid just eyed him from under his hat and grumbled to Prompto to ‘keep it down’. He took that as his queue to head straight into the garage and find Cindy.

When he did find her, she was under the hood of another car already in service.

“Miss Cindy,” he called to get her attention. When she looked up, she had a smudge of grease on her face. Grabbing a towel to wipe her hands, she approached him.

“Prom, what are ya doin’ here?”

“Just need an oil change really,” he said as he handed over his keys to the car. She took them gracefully.

“Will ya be hangin’ ‘round? I can have her good as new in a few hours.”

“Yeah, I’ll be around. Text me when it’s ready?” After Cindy agreed he left, taking the elevator to the floor Ignis’ office was on. He checked his reflection in the steel doors, fluffing his hair as he was taken up to his desired floor. When the doors opened he caught Noctis just as he was leaving Ignis’ office.

“Afternoon Mr. Caelum,” he said with a smile and a wave. Noctis turned at the call of his name and greeted Prompto. They shared small talk for a minute before Noctis excused himself to tend to other duties. He watched him leave. Noctis wasn’t much older than Prompto when he took over the corporation after his father’s passing. Ignis often mentioned that Noctis kept mostly to himself and was only on friendly terms with a few people around him. Prompto knew what it felt like to be lonely and often wondered if they could have been friends in a different world.

He knocked a few times before letting himself in. Ignis sat behind a large desk, face illuminated by the tablet he was currently reading. He looked up when Prompto stepped in and stood up.

“Prom, what brings you here? Is everything alright?” his expression turned from surprised to anxious. It wasn’t like Prompto to show up unannounced.

“Everything’s fine. I dropped my car off at the garage and it’s going to be a little bit…I was wondering if you wanted to have lunch with me while I wait?’ he watched as Ignis’ face fell.

“I’m sorry, I can’t really get away right now.”

“Oh,” he said weakly. It hurt more than he thought it would. He knew there was a possibility Ignis wouldn’t be able to get away from work but he didn’t expect to be rejected so easily. It must have shown on his face because a moment later Ignis called out to him.

“Wait-,” Ignis reached his hand out towards Prompto, “I could do with a cup of coffee, however.”

Prompto smiled and took the offered hand, taking a moment to look at them. Ignis’ wedding band glinted and shone in the light while Prompto’s looked slightly tarnished and dull. He felt a little sad that his ring looked stained and made a mental note to clean it later.

Ignis led him out of the office and into the elevator. There was a coffee shop across the street that Prompto knew Ignis frequented often. He used to complain to Prompto of the cheap bitter coffee served in the cafeteria until the café opened for business. Ignis certainly preferred the finer things.

Making their way across the street Prompto tried to make small talk but Ignis would only nod and hum in approval at the right times, his eyes busy reading emails on his phone. He really was a workaholic.

Prompto dropped any pretenses he had at making conversation and just tried to enjoy the little bit of time they had together by wrapping his arm around Ignis’. Ignis paused his reading to look at Prompto and smile approvingly before he turned back to his phone.

There. They could still enjoy each other’s company without the need to talk.

_Right?_

They entered the tiny shop and were immediately greeted by a lively girl with short hair. Her nametag read Iris and she was almost as bubbly as Prompto when he was her age.

“Hi! What can I get for you today?” she asked bouncing on the balls of her feet. Ignis ordered a black coffee while Prompto opted for a tea. As much as he enjoyed coffee, too much caffeine and he’d be bouncing off the walls.

Drinks in hand they made their way back to the Citadel. Ignis turned to him when they reached the elevator.

“I’m glad that I was able to see you today,” Ignis said. Prompto’s heart fluttered at the confession and he let a smile grow on his face. “Me too,” he replied.

As they waited for the crowded elevator to empty, Prompto slipped his free hand into Ignis’ and gave it a quick squeeze before letting go. Although many of the employees knew that he and Ignis were married, Ignis disliked PDA in the office place. However, as soon as the elevator doors closed them in Prompto turned to kiss Ignis properly.

The kiss was soft and tasted like bitter coffee. Nothing like the dispassionate kiss he gave Ignis last night. Prompto felt a surge of warmth throughout his body and he felt energized.

“I’ll see you at home,’ he told his husband as he got off on the garage floor. He waited for the doors to close before he turned and walked to the garage, the lingering image of Ignis smiling sweetly as the doors shut him away.

He walked with a spring in his step. His small date with Ignis making him elated. It was these moments that Prompto enjoyed most, the moments when it felt like their love was still new.

The moments that shadowed his harbored feelings of inadequacy and complacency. 

He really didn’t want to admit that his marriage was starting to stale. Ignis never complained about Prompto or how things were between them so Prompto kept his insecurities to himself. He and Ignis still had so much good left. If only they could jumpstart their passion or travel back in time and tell their newly-wed selves to take it slow otherwise it would burn out prematurely.

Or maybe it was just in his head and he was being silly.

Prompto arrived back at the garage with no memory of how he got there. He was lost in his thoughts until Cindy told him she was running ahead of schedule and his car would be done in a few minutes. Coming back to the real world he took a seat in the lobby and picked out a random magazine. After skimming a few pages, he realized it was one of those cheesy magazines for women that wrote articles on how to be more promiscuous in bed or what color was hot for the season. He almost threw the magazine down when a headline caught his attention.

               _Spice Up Your Marriage With A Few Simple Steps_

What were the odds, seriously? Figuring he had nothing to lose but time and IQ points, he gave the article a read through.

               _Looking to spice up your marriage? Follow our expert-approved steps to bring you and your partner closer together._

_Step 1: Invite your in-laws over for dinner…_

Prompto scoffed at this. He may love Ignis but his in-laws were a problem he wasn’t deign to oblige. Shaking his head, he passed over step one and continued reading.

               _Step 2: Be ‘in the mood’ – Being available intimately with your spouse can increase the overall health of your relationship. The shared connection felt between two lovers is both good for your well-being and can lead to better night’s sleep. Forget about your daily stresses and hop into bed, or the shower, or the kitchen counter; your possibilities are endless._

Well, that was pretty obvious but then Prompto thought back to last night. Sure, Ignis reached his climax but Prompto knew he wasn’t with him emotionally. He wasn’t even there physically. He just knew he wouldn’t have been able to relax knowing the sink was full. And it wasn’t that he didn’t enjoy sex.

He did.

A lot.

But he had let his responsibilities become more important than his and his husband’s needs and last night wasn’t the first incident. Prompto had even turned down Ignis for less reasons. Maybe if he took this article’s advice and put Ignis above his housework, they could get back to how they used to be. How their life revolved around each other and not their commitments to their job or other obligations.

Starting to feel inspired, he kept reading.

               _Step 3: You don’t need a reason to wear that fancy dress. Even if you are just lounging around the house, if a certain piece of clothing brings your sexiness out, put it on. Your partner will appreciate the eye candy and you’ll feel more confidence._

This sounded pretty vain to him but maybe it had a point. Prompto looked down at his own clothes; a pair of old jeans and a baggy band shirt. Realizing he must look like a homeless man he couldn’t believe Ignis wasn’t embarrassed to be seen with him today, his own clothes pressed and elegant. Hell, Ignis’ shoes shined more than his wedding ring – which he still needed to clean. Normally, Prompto didn’t worry about what he was wearing, choosing comfort over style. That was Ignis’ bag of worms but he supposed he could put a bit more effort into looking like a civilized man worthy of his social status.

               _Step 4: Be Appreciative – With a budding romance, any novelty of care and love is given, however, overtime simple mundane tasks are overlooked and expected. Be sure to take notice of the small things and show your appreciation when you find your husband taking the trash out in his underwear so you don’t have too._

Prompto felt he did plenty in terms of showing appreciation towards Ignis. For starters, Ignis always came home to a clean home and a warm meal waiting for him. He also made sure the laundry was done and while Ignis oversaw the finances, Prompto was always frugal, never spending more than necessary.

But maybe that was the wrong way of looking at it. Just last week Ignis prepared dinner for them both after Prompto had a bad day. Looking back, he realized Ignis probably had a stressful day as well, if the crease in his forehead that night was any indication. Ignis had expressed his concern over his well-being and tried to relieve some of Prompto’s stress by doing something Prompto just didn’t feel like doing. And instead of thanking Ignis, Prompto felt like it was owed to him.

He was starting to see a pattern.

               _Step 5: Take advantage of those lazy mornings – Just because the week days are all hustle and bustle doesn’t mean the weekend needs to suffer the same fate. Hit the snooze button and take a cuddle break. Cozy up on your spouse and maybe try to step two._

This one was a little harder to tackle. Ignis almost always woke up before Prompto, his internal clock eternally set for five am. Ignis had tried once to sleep in on the weekends but he ended up awake in bed anyway, tossing and turning. Prompto hit him with a pillow one time, telling him to _get up or shut up_.

However, waking up to a cold bed made Prompto feel lonely. He never really gave it much thought before, subconsciously accepting it for what it was - Ignis getting up early for work. But now that he realized how alone it made him feel he knew it had to change. His first instinct was to set his own alarm to match Ignis’, but Prompto wasn’t someone who let their alarm go off without hitting the snooze button at least three times.

Maybe they could dedicate a little time every night where they just sat down and unwound. That is if neither of them is exhausted by the end of the day and don’t want to immediately crawl into bed.

Blowing his bangs out of his face he realized Step five would take some work.

But for now, he had a few options he could try. A new direction he didn’t previously have. No wonder so many women purchased these magazines. Maybe they weren’t all superficial and fake. He rolled it up and put it in his back pocket.

With a newfound resolve, he knew he would start tonight. If he wanted things to change back to how they used to be, he had to stop wishing for a solution and create one for himself. Excitement bubbled in his chest as he planned the evening. He would start the night off with a romantic dinner. There would be music and candlelight. He’d wear his best button up and slacks. When Ignis walked through the door he would be surprised and Prompto would whisk him away with his spontaneity. Afterward, he would bask in their glow as Ignis held him in his arms.

Prompto was almost giddy just thinking about it.

Not wanting to wait any longer, he got up to look for Cindy. He found her just as she was wiping her hands on a dirty rag, a “She’s all yours,” leaving her lips and he hurriedly paid her and got the hell out of there.

As soon as his foot was through the door, he started putting his plan in motion. He sent Ignis a quick text, telling him to hurry home and a suggestive emoji. Prompto hoped Ignis wouldn’t suspect anything since he was prone to sending random texts to Ignis through the day.

He’d start dinner with a salad and there was some leftover puree in the fridge he could use as a base for a soup. There wasn’t time for anything really fancy but he had some chicken defrosting in the fridge as well. He could easily throw the chicken and some veggies on a pan and roast them in the oven while he got everything else ready. There was also a bottle of cheap chardonnay he had been given as a gift by one of his clients at work and while he really didn’t like to drink, the opportunity presented itself.

And for dessert, well, Prompto blushed slightly.

As soon as the chicken was in the oven he had about an hour before Ignis would be getting home. He set a timer and hurried to the shower, wanting to wash away the grime of the day. Once he was washed and pruned he walked to his closet naked and picked out his clothes. Choosing a maroon shirt and black pants, he checked himself out in the mirror. Ignis had once told him the color brought out his eyes, so he knew it was the right choice. He frowned at himself, however, the outfit not quite looking nice enough. Spinning Ignis’ tie rack a few times – twice for fun, once to actually pick out a tie – he chose a thin black one, the silky fabric slick in his hands. He hoped Ignis would put it to good use later.  

Prompto took a moment to check his phone for any missed messages. There weren’t any. Shrugging his shoulders, he continued to get ready.

His hair was the final touch, completing his look. Normally he would just run gelled hands through his hair and that was enough to last through the day, but tonight was special. Every strand had to be meticulously placed in perfection. Checking himself one last time in the mirror, he finger-gunned his reflection and went back to the kitchen to check the food.

Prompto wanted to use their fancy dishes, the ones packed away in the back of the cabinet. But fancy expensive dishes usually meant proper table manners and while Ignis knew which fork to use for salad, Prompto just wanted to eat; So, he set the table with the over worn everyday dishes they owned.

Once the dishes were in their place, he lit candles around the table and filled the flutes with the chardonnay. Everything was coming together perfectly, all that was left was setting the mood with a little music.

Prompto ran his fingers over the collection of vinyl’s Ignis had picked up over the years. Ignis once told Prompto music sounded better from a record than a compressed digital file and he had stuck his tongue out at him. He could appreciate the sentiment now, however, as he pulled Ignis’ favorite record from the stack. He let the rugged blues rock filled the home as he sang along to the chorus and went to the kitchen to pull the chicken out.

He inhaled the aromas as he plated the chicken in careful portions and set the plates in the warming tray of the oven. He warmed up the puree and added a few key ingredients that would make it a creamy soup. The salad was the easiest to put together and when he was finally finished, he set the soup and salad on the table. He checked the time then, Ignis would be home any minute.

Making sure he would meet Ignis in the hallway as he walked in, he waited. He stood still for a whole two minutes before he started fidgeting. He double checked that his tie was straight and gently felt over his hair. Both were in perfect order.

After ten minutes, he straightened some photos on the wall.

After thirty, he sat down on the step.

After an hour, the soup was cold. He threw it out.

Two hours passed and Prompto was feeling dismayed. The music still played low in the background but the candles had almost burned out. Looking worse for wear, the salad joined the soup in the trash bin.

Prompto started to clean up when he felt a vibration in his pocket. He pulled his phone out and found a message from Ignis waiting for him.

**_Ignis:_ ** _I’ll be home late tonight._

**_Ignis:_ ** _Don’t wait up._

**_Ignis:_ ** _I love you._

Prompto stared at the words. He gripped his phone tightly in his hands. He was angry at himself because he felt like a fool. He was angry at Ignis because he wasn’t considerate.

_He couldn’t have said something sooner!_

Prompto threw his phone across the room. He heard it thud against the wall, then clatter to the hard tile. He stood alone in the dining room, surrounded by candles that were dying. Static filled the room as the record came to an end and he stared blankly at the wall.

He looked around the room. Watched as the last candle flickered out, almost as if it could sense the change in atmosphere. He looked towards the kitchen, at the mess he left behind. He tugged at the tie around his neck, suddenly feeling like it was choking him.

His chest was heaving and his hands were trembling. He felt the cool trails of tears falling down his cheeks. His body moved without conscience thought as he walked into his room. He let himself fall face first onto the mattress, broken sobs filling the silence.

How was he supposed to fix his marriage when Ignis was never around?

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished this chapter early, enjoy!

Prompto woke up exhausted. He tossed and turned all night unable to fall into a deep sleep. When Ignis finally arrived home, Prompto turned his back and pretended to be asleep. Eventually, he did fall asleep and Ignis wasn't there when he woke. However, he did find a small note atop Ignis' pillow that read:

Sorry I missed dinner. Let me make it up to you?

Love Ignis

At first, Prompto was angry but he realized that maybe his anger was misplaced. He wasn't angry about dinner, he was upset that Ignis hadn't been more considerate to let him know earlier he wouldn't be home on time. He had told him two hours after he was supposed to be home.

He thought of the series of texts he received. Ignis did say they had an emergency meeting. Maybe he couldn’t use his phone.

And maybe Prompto was the one at fault here. Ignis clearly felt bad about missing dinner. He even wanted to make up for it.

Prompto was just acting childish.

Checking the time, he hastily got out of bed and started to get ready. He had to open the studio in less than thirty minutes.

Why didn't my alarm go off?

Oh, right.

Prompto searched the general direction he thought he had thrown his phone in. It seemed to have landed somewhere in the living room finding it half hidden under the couch. The glass was cracked and every few minutes the software would flicker. Great, now he'd have to get a new one and while he could afford to pay for a new phone, his renewal wasn't for another few months. He'd have to pay full price. He grimaced.

Turning his attention away from his phone he walked into the kitchen. No matter how late he was, he wouldn't be able to function without his daily intake of caffeine.

But when he walked in he was surprised to see the kitchen was spotless. There were no pots on the stove or dishes in the sink. Stealing a glance towards the dining room the table was also spotless. Not even Ignis' leftover newspaper was to be seen lingering around.

Prompto felt elated and sick at the same time.

He couldn't believe Ignis had taken care of the mess he had angrily left behind last night and now his stomach felt sour at the thoughts he had taken towards Ignis earlier. The man was an obvious blessing in Prompto's life.

He tried to send a message to Ignis, but the phone wouldn't respond properly to his touch and his words were misspelled and autocorrected wrong. He’d have to wait to tell Ignis when he got home.

He finished getting ready in a flash and took his car to work today, cutting his travel time in half. Making it in time for his shift, he started to get the studio ready for the day.

Checking the computer for appointments he found there was only a handful to be seen today. A few baby portraits and a private session. Prompto double clicked on the details of the upcoming private session but the only information given was the name of the client and one word. Charity.

Well, that was vague.

Aranea liked to cut corners when she could get away with it. They were supposed to write a detailed list of what the private session theme was so they could prepare beforehand but charity didn't really tell him anything. He supposed he'd find out later and hope for the best.

Hours later Prompto had managed to survive the back to back baby sessions with only mild whines and one stain of spit-up on his shirt. He'd call that a win. He was even able to talk the new parents into a few photo items that plastered their babies face all over anything and everything they could imagine. New parents were such suckers sometimes.

There wasn't much left to do until his last appointment showed up and there was still time for him to take a break. His stomach chose that exact moment to grumble in hunger so he slipped to the convenience store across the street for a quick snack. He was torn between a small salad and the hot dog display. The rolling dogs looked tantalizing just sizzling there on the rollers while the salad looked like it had been previously frozen and then thawed. His brain knew he should pick the salad, he worked hard to keep his weight off but that hot dog!

He left feeling a little deflated, the bag he carried nestling a salad.

He forced the salad down and sat behind the reception desk while he waited for his client to show up. He really hoped they weren't coming in with their dog wanting to take shots of it dressed up as a newborn baby like his last private session. Prompto loved dogs as much as the next person but he drew the line at dressing them up as people.

The bell finally chimed a customer and Prompto stood to greet them.

"Wel...come," he trailed off, starting at the largest person he's ever seen. The man was massive and he shadowed the entrance to the studio. He cleared his throat and tried again.

"Welcome to Loqi's photographs. Are you Mr. Amiticia?" he asked the brute.

"Sure am, you Loqi?" The Amiticia man asked. He took an unusually long look around the studio before turning his eyes to the blonde.

Prompto noticed they were a golden amber and paired well with the man's tanned skin.

"Uh, no, I'm Prompto. I'll be in charge of your session today, Mr. Amiticia."

"Gladiolus." Huh?

"Bless…you?" Prompto replied unsure of himself.

The man before him laughed, the sound deep.

"My name. Gladiolus. Most people just call me Gladio." Gladio said with a smile.

"Right," Prompto took a seat at the desk, ready to fill out the information sheet on the computer. "Please have a seat and I'll take down your information." he gestured to the chair in front of him ready to move this along. Prompto wasn't sure what it was about the man but he found him intimidating. Perhaps it was his massive size or how his shirt pulled tight across his chest.

What?

Clearing his throat Prompto asked the necessary questions pertaining to the session. He learned Gladio was a firefighter and he "drew the short stick", meaning it was his turn to pose for the charity calendar. ‘A lovely display of manliness for lonely women,’ he had called it. Prompto lightly chuckled but Gladio was serious. Those calendars raised a lot of money that was donated to the local children’s hospital.

Gladio had brought most of his own props. His uniform, helmet, and an ax. Prompto shot him a look at that and Gladio smiled, assuring Prompto the ax was too dull to hurt anyone. It hung in the living quarters as a decorative piece. Gladio was first and foremost a fireman and safety was his priority and all.

He also brought along previous calendars so Prompto could get a feel for what he was going for. Prompto flipped through the pages and blushed at a few that were of the scandalous variety.

Prompto understood exactly what kind of pictures he'd be taking of the man before him.

"That's all the information I need for records. If you're ready to start you can change in the room behind me. I'll be in session room 2 when you're ready." Prompto pointed to the room and Gladio nodded. He left to get the camera and prepared the room.

Prompto chose to use the green screen. He knew of a few backgrounds he could apply for some action shots that would look realistic. The best part was since Gladio brought his own props they wouldn't need to use any that the shop owned which would have paled next to the real thing.

He checked the camera next, adjusting settings and checking the lens for proper focus. Gladio returned as Prompto looked over the camera and when he looked up at the man, his mouth went dry. Gladio was wearing just his PPE pants and they hung low on his waist. He also didn't appear to be wearing anything underneath them if Prompto could see the beginnings of dark hair just above his waistline. Prompto tried to swallow but his throat would work right. Gladio was just as ripped as he expected. What he didn't expect were the feathered tattoos running along his arms as the head of a bird of prey rested on his left pectoral.

Gladio cleared his throat and Prompto flushed as he was caught staring.

"Enjoying the view." He said smugly and Prompto wanted to ground to eat him alive. How was he going to make it through this session with the poses Gladio wanted to take without losing his mind?

He took a breath and didn't grace Gladio with a response.

Directing Gladio in front the green screen he took a few practice shots. Once he was ready and the camera set just right, Gladio moved into his poses. Prompto didn't really need to direct him that much. Gladio was clearly confident in himself and what he was doing.

With each shot, Gladio turned up the sexy and even went so far as to pull his suspenders off and have Prompto take a photo of him with the illusion he was pulling his pants up. The cleavage of his bare ass the focal point.

Prompto could see the full coverage of Gladio's tattoo with his back turned. His entire back was painted in feathers as the bird seemed to be taking flight off his body. Prompto couldn't deny that the tattoo was impressive and it seemed to fit Gladio's personality.

A predator waiting to strike its prey.

He was struck with a bit of inspiration for a shot he felt would do well highlighting the tattoo. He explained it to Gladio and he took Prompto’s directions easily. Taking a step back to scrutinize his pose, Prompto felt it was slightly off. Gladio looked a little unnatural and Prompto searched his brain for a solution.

"I'll be right back," he said as he ran out of the room to the prop closet. He had seen a wooden crate he could use and it was exactly what he needed to set the pose off. He found it in the back of the room and Prompto grabbed it. Only it didn't move. Prompto tried again and barely managed to scrape it across the floor. It was heavier than it looked.

Prompto frustratingly blew his bangs out of his eye. He really didn't want to ask. He could find another way to make it work, however, one glance around the room he realized that no, this was the only way it would work. Reluctantly he made his way back to the room, peeking in. Gladio was standing with his back towards him, fiddling with some props on the table.

"Um, Mr. Amiticia, would you mind helping me for a moment?" he asked from the doorway. Gladio turned to look at him and nodded, following behind Prompto. Reaching the prop room Prompto pointed to the crate and ask him to carry it back.

He watched as Gladio cracked his knuckles and lifted it with ease. Prompto whistled as Gladio walked by him and definitely didn't noticed how his muscles flexed in his arms and back.

"Do you even lift bro?" Prompto couldn't help himself or let the opportunity pass him by. Gladio laughed wholeheartedly ahead of him and took a backward glance, eyeing Prompto up and down and Prompto would swear he felt those amber eyes caress his body.

"At least three of you a day." was his reply as he set the crate down. Prompto pretended not be impressed but Gladio smirked knowingly at him.

Swiping his bangs behind his ear, Prompto stood ready for Gladio to pose again. His stance still didn't look right, however, and Prompto tried to give him a little direction.

Move your arm more to the right.

Stick your hips out more.

I need more profile, turn your head.

Getting frustrated the pose wasn't right he went up to Gladio and moved his body how he wanted it. Prompto realized too late that he didn't even ask to touch Gladio and now that he could feel how firm Gladio's body was his fingers may have lingered for moments longer than they should have. Gladio appeared indifferent to the touches and obliged Prompto. Finally satisfied, Prompto stood back to test the shot.

This was absolutely the pose that showed off Gladio's features. His back was facing Prompto showing off the tattoo while his head was turned to the right. His profile perfectly visible. His shoulders were flexed as his arms rested on his head and his right leg was propped on the wooden crate, his pants hanging low and showing off the skin visible above the low waistline.

Prompto felt himself breathing heavily. He felt hot all over and the feel of Gladio's skin lingered on his fingertips. He finished the session as if his blood wasn't boiling under his skin, however. Gladio turned out to be the perfect model and he made Prompto feel something in his chest that he hadn't felt in a long time.

"There are a few more shots I'd like to take. Is it possible to schedule another session?"

Prompto mentally kicked himself. No, he definitely didn't want to photograph his next session. Gladio would have to deal with Aranea. Prompto was a married man and these feelings he was having were inappropriate.

"Of course," he said with a pained smile, "There is an opening tomorrow with our head photographer. Shall I make the appointment." he was already typing in Gladio's name when Gladio spoke for himself.

"I'd rather it be you if that's alright," Prompto paused as he refused to look at Gladio, "We seem to have the same eye." Prompto mentally counted down from ten trying to calm himself. When he felt he could function like a normal person he checked the schedule. Aranea’s schedule was mostly clear, and so was Prompto’s. His schedule for the next week was mostly bare with just a handful of appointments.

"I'm sorry but I don't have any available appointments." he lied.

Gladio eyes seemed to pierce through Prompto and before he knew it, Gladio's hand was resting on top of his. Gladio's hand gently cupped Prompto's, but he felt the searing heat of the others hand sharply. His own hand gripped tighter over the mouse. He glanced at their hands and followed a feathered trail to amber eyes that bore through him.

"Please," Gladio asked and it sounded so sincere Prompto just nodded stupefied and told Gladio to be there next Friday at one. Gladio flashed him a winning smile. He picked up Prompto's business card from the display on the desk and shook it in his hand teasingly. Prompto felt the urge to pluck it from his fingers. He stood still, however, as Gladio gathered his things and left.

The studio was instantly cooler after Gladio, no, Mr. Amiticia left. He moved through cleaning the session room without really seeing what he was doing. He was nervous about his next session with Gladio. The man made him feel dirty. Prompto shouldn't be feeling as turned on as he was by a man he barely knew just because he looked good without a shirt on.

Then his mind shifted to his husband and he felt shame for having such thoughts when he made vows to Ignis to be true to only him. In body and soul. Prompto tried to think straight.

It was ok. He could get through this. All he had was one more session and Gladio would be gone from his life forever. He'd never see him again after Friday and Prompto could live with that.

Before he knew it, he was unlocking the door to his home. He took a cold shower to cool down his nerves and started dinner when he was finished. Focusing on cutting vegetables made him temporarily forget the behemoth of a man he worked with earlier. Prompto finished dinner faster than he expected. His laser focus not missing a beat.

And when Ignis arrived, Prompto greeted him with a deep kiss.

Ignis hummed in approval. "What was that for?" he asked, licking his lips as Prompto took a step back.

"I missed you," Prompto said with a smile.

"Oh," Ignis leaned in again, "I couldn't tell, would you kiss me again?" They met half way and Prompto enjoyed the feel of Ignis' lips on his own. This was much better. This felt right.

Pulling away, Prompto took Ignis bag to put it away in the closet while Ignis slipped off his shoes.

"Prompto wait."

Prompto felt himself being pulled back gently towards Ignis. Familiar arms wrapped around him. He slowly returned the embrace, slightly surprised by the other’s actions. Ignis moved to join their foreheads, moving his fingers to gently rub circles onto Prompto's lower back.

"I apologize for last night," Ignis whispered and he felt himself shiver. He leaned further into Ignis, silently accepting the apology. There would be other chances to try again. He knew one night wouldn't solve all their problems but maybe right now was a good starting point.

Prompto stared into green eyes. Their depths a comfort to Prompto. Ignis took Prompto's hand into his own, brushing his lips over his knuckles and smiled as he used his finger to twirl the ring around Prompto's finger. Ignis cupped their hands together before letting go and for a moment it was a larger hand holding on gently to Prompto's.

Ignis noticed the change in Prompto's face and his eyebrows creased in worry. "Darling, what's wrong?"

Looking at Ignis, Prompto shook his head. "Nothing. I was just thinking..."

Ignis pushed Prompto's bangs back and he leaned into the open palm. "And what, pray tell, had crossed your mind?"

He smirked deviously at Ignis. "Of kissing you again." And their lips joined together once again.

Their kissing lead to clothes being haphazardly tossed to the floor. A trail of discarded shirts and belts creating a makeshift trail to their bedroom. Prompto and Ignis fell onto their bed together and Prompto gravitated to the weight of Ignis on top of him. Ignis was warm and familiar and Prompto had mapped out Ignis' body years ago. He knew exactly what he liked.

It started with Prompto trailing feather-light touches to Ignis' torso and he immediately felt goosebumps rise on the body above him. A few kisses along his neck was the next step to having Ignis crumble in his arms. When Ignis thrust his hips into Prompto, he knew the other man was ready. Reaching haphazardly over to their nightstand, Prompto opened the drawer to pull out the bottle of lube.

Ignis moved off Prompto and pulled the rest of their clothes off before returning to his position on top of the blonde. Prompto's heart was beating in his chest and each caress from Ignis, each touch of lips to his skin, set him on fire. His previous desire rekindling as their excitement increased.  
  
He tried to keep his focus on Ignis, on how he was feeling at the moment, but his traitorous mind would quickly flash images of Gladio's body clear as day. He saw the tattoo on his back move with each flex of muscle or Gladio's piercing gaze as he looked right into the camera, right into Prompto.

He felt Ignis pull him gently into his lap and Prompto wrapped his legs around a petite waist. He knew he had to stop thinking about the other man while he was having sex with his husband, but Prompto's mind was hazy with desire. Whatever it took to chase down his orgasm, he needed it like he needed air to breathe.

Ignis kissed him then, using his fingers to gently squeeze Prompto's jaw, his mouth opening under the pressure. Ignis took the opportunity to slide his tongue along Prompto's and he moaned into the kiss. He wrapped his arms around Ignis' neck, pulling himself chest to chest with Ignis. Prompto could feel his cock rub against Ignis' with each thrust of his hips.

The next thing he knew Ignis had filled his hand with lube and grasped both of their erections in his hand. Prompto hissed at the added pleasure and Ignis set a steady up-down rhythm determined to bring them both to ecstasy together.

Prompto couldn't remember the last time they were this passionate during sex but he knew he wouldn't last much longer. Each sensation was pulling the thread in his belly tight. Each flicker of Gladio's body in his mind pulled another string of craving in his chest but added to the build of his climax.

He felt like he couldn't take the chase any longer. Using one had to support himself on Ignis' shoulder, he allowed his other hand to join the one wrapped around their cocks. Coaxing Ignis to move faster with his own hand, their moans intertwined with each other's and he threw his head back in pleasure, the thread finally snapping.

Prompto's orgasm ripped through his body as amber eyes flooded his vision.

He felt his release over his hand and chest and Ignis' own release joined shortly afterward, mixing together as they both came down from their high.

Prompto laid back on the bed and threw his arm over his eyes while Ignis got up to fetch a towel. He could feel the beginnings of guilt start to build inside of him. What kind of person had sexual thoughts of some stranger while they were in the throes of passion with their spouse.

Shitty people apparently and Prompto felt like the shittest of them all.

Ignis returned quickly and helped wiped the evidence of their love off Prompto's body. Giving him a chaste kiss on his head Ignis returned to the bathroom. Prompto listened as the shower turned on.

He rolled over and buried himself under the covers, scrunching his eyes shut. Maybe now the ground would swallow him whole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Research for this chapter required a google search of 'firemen in calendars' and I was not disappointed. :3


	4. Chapter 4

The ground never did swallow Prompto up and he awoke to the sound of his phone vibrating on the end table. Groaning, he fumbled around for it and blinked suddenly as the harsh light seared his eyes. It was a call from an unknown number. _Damn solicitors_.

 

He put the phone back and rolled over, snuggling deeper into his pillow. He felt oddly warm as sleep pulled him under again. 

 

Sometime later he could feel his skin tingling but his sleep-filled brain hadn't caught up with the rest of his waking body. While his mind tried to shuffle through the clouds of sleep, his body was shifting closer to the source of the sensations.

 

"Wake up love," a familiar cooed. Prompto eyelids fluttered open and Ignis' green eyes were the first thing he saw. Stretching, he let out a big yawn and moved closer to Ignis.

 

"What're you doing home?" Prompto mumbled, expecting his morning to start like every other but thrilled to be snuggling into his husband, even if he did lean slightly on the bed.

 

"Noctis gave me the morning off since the conference tonight is expected to run late," Ignis said as he continued to trail his fingers along Prompto's body. That explains the tingling sensation. He took a satisfied breath and Ignis' scent filled his thoughts.

 

It didn't take long, however, for Ignis' words to catch up with his sleep-hazed brain. He remembered Nyx mentioning the conference and his temper got the best of him. "Why didn't you tell me about the conference," he said with a tone of accusation in his voice.

 

The air surrounding them changed quickly once Ignis caught Prompto's furor. Ignis pinched the bridge of his nose. "I did tell you Prompto, twice actually," Ignis stood and turned to go, agitation in his stance, "You never listen when I talk to you," he mumbled under his breath and changed the subject, "I made breakfast. You should eat before it gets cold."

 

He left after that and Prompto clenched the comforter between his fists. He tried to remember Ignis telling him about the conference but he was drawing a blank. Frustrated, he got out of bed and all but stomped into the bathroom. He relieved himself and spent a few moments splashing water on his face.

 

He looked at himself in the mirror, droplets of water trailing down his face. His age was starting to show. Vague crinkles of a crows nest were starting to emerge around his eyes. As he stared at his reflection, he briefly wondered if Gladio was so easily frustrated with his partner as Ignis often seemed to be with him.

 

Still feeling the pangs of irritation, he left seeking caffeine. Ignis had indeed made breakfast, rice porridge and sausage, but he didn't really feel hungry. His husband was nowhere to be found. _'Probably hiding out in his office_ ' he thought bitterly.

 

He ate despite himself, breakfast was the most important meal of the day after all, even if the food was tough to swallow. Ignis was a great cook, but eating his breakfast made Prompto feel like Ignis had won a small victory over him.

 

Once breakfast was eaten and he was dressed for the day, Prompto stood in front of Ignis' office door. He could imagine him behind his desk, eyes scanning reports or memos on his computer. Ignis had a habit of rubbing his eyes when he stared at the monitor too long, his glasses pushed out of the way.

 

"I'm going out," Prompto called through the door, the grain rough under his hand. He waited until he could hear Ignis' muffled reply before turning to leave.

 

He needed to get out of the house. The awkward tension between them this morning was hanging in the air and he knew he would feel better after a quiet drive. He figured he could go and have his phone replaced with enough time to come home and get ready for tonight.

 

Slowing to a stop at a red light, Prompto finally took in his surroundings. He groaned when he realized where he was. He really didn't want to look over but curiosity did not kill the cat for any reason. The Crown City Fire Precinct stood at the corner.

The fire trucks were pulled out of their garages, some dripping wet. There were firemen washing and cleaning the trucks. He denied that he was curiously looking for Gladio but find him he did. His dark hair was pulled back into a bun and he wore a fitted tank and jeans. He was sitting on an overturned bucket, eating a cup noodle with a few other men.

 

Prompto was close enough to see him through the passenger window, the way his lips slurped the noodles or the way his Adam's apple would bob as he drank the broth. His grip tightened on the wheel.

 

Prompto didn't notice the green light until a horn rang loudly around him and Gladio looked over to see what was going on. Prompto sped off, praying Gladio hadn't spotted him. Through his rearview mirror, he glared at Gladio and the driver behind him.

 

Prompto returned home a few hours later with a new phone and his wallet feeling lighter. He cleaned up a bit here and there before he started to get ready for the conference, trying his best to avoid meeting Ignis. However, Ignis seemed to have not left his office and Prompto didn't bother checking; He'd come out when he was ready.

 

Fully showered and slightly damp, he stood in his closet looking for his suit. Prompto never did like getting all dressed up despite having a tailored suit that fit him perfectly. It just made him feel stuffy. Just as he found what he was looking for, Ignis walked in. They stood staring at each other for a moment before Ignis turned to his own side of the closet. Prompto grabbed the suit and a shirt without looking and walked out.

 

He dressed silently but he could hear Ignis move around the closet. He finished buttoning up his shirt when he realized he forgot a tie. Sighing and giving the closet a look of trepidation, he walked back in.

 

Ignis had just finished dressing. He chose a dark suit and a violet colored shirt. Prompto noticed his green eyes stood out behind his glasses. His shoes were polished and his cufflinks shone in the light of the closet. Prompto had married a man of perfection.

 

"I forgot my tie," he mumbled as he strode deeper into the closet. He grabbed his best tie and placed it over his neck, lining it up. His fingers fumbled with the slick fabric and his face was growing warm under Ignis' gaze. 

 

Prompto felt gentle hands atop his, stopping his movements. He looked up at Ignis, whose gaze was settled on his neck. Letting his arms fall away in defeat, he let Ignis tend to the tie. When he was finished, Ignis' hands traveled down the length of the tie and he kissed Prompto on the nose. Prompto watched him leave and knew this was the closest thing he'd get to a resolution.

 

The ride to the Citadel felt long as Prompto's nerves took over.  Sometime about being at a fancy event with Ignis' coworkers always brought the uncertainty out of him. They were all so accomplished and he was just Prompto, amateur photographer and homemaker.

 

Ignis had explained to him the conference was more like an exorbitant dinner celebrating a merge of contracts in Niflheim than an actual business meeting. They'd be dining with some of the most powerful people in Eos and Prompto silently wished he would disappear into the void.

 

When his fidgeting became more pronounced, Ignis laid his hand atop Prompto's.

 

"Relax, love," he said, eyes on the road, "There's nothing to be nervous about. We'll mingle for a bit, have dinner, Noctis will say a few words and then the party will be over," he gave Prompto a reassuring smile, "Just stay by my side and everything will be fine."

 

Prompto tried to take comfort in Ignis' words and the weight of his hand on his but the moment was finally upon them. Prompto's door was open for him by a valet and he stepped out of the car, gazing up at the citadel. It was illuminated in front of the darkening sky. Ignis offered Prompto his arm and they walked in together.

 

Walking into the dining hall Prompto was in awe with the grandeur of the decorations. The ceiling was decorated to mimic the sky with a grand chandelier hanging in the center of the room. A sheer blue fabric was hung to swirl around the chandelier, imitating clear skies while an unseen fog machine gave the illusion of white clouds.

 

"What do you think?" Ignis asked.

 

"Iggy, this-this is amazing!" he said in wonder.

 

"Thank you," said a confident voice. "We want anyone who thinks of the possibilities of a new day to be reminded of Lucian Industries and what can be accomplished through our products," Noctis stood before them with all the regality of someone who knew what they wanted and took it.

 

"M-Mr. Caelum." Prompto didn't expect to run into the CEO so soon but offered his hand in greeting.

 

"Noctis, please. You're the husband of my most trusted advisor, I think we are past the point of formalities."

 

Noctis flashed a brilliant smile that Prompto couldn't help but return.

 

"I'd like to think I was more than your glorified secretary, sir." Ignis admonished.

 

"Relax, Specs, you're also my closest friend," Noctis said a bit awkwardly.

 

Prompto laughed at the nickname and Ignis flushed under the recognition.

 

"Ah, there he is," Noctis motioned to an elderly man walking towards the small group, "Clarus Amiticia, Head of Security."

 

Prompto felt his stomach drop to his toes. _Please, no!_

 

"Mr. Caelum," Clarus spoke as his eyes darted around the small group. His eyes fixated on Prompto, "I don't believe we've had the pleasure, Clarus Amiticia." He held his hand out to Prompto who took a glance at the hand before taking it in his own. Clarus' shake was firm and Prompto hoped he couldn't feel how his heart was beating wildly in his chest.

 

"Prompto Argentum-Scientia. Nice to meet you." he forced a smile.

 

"That's quite a mouthful," Clarus commented.

 

"So I've been told." he laughed awkwardly.

 

"Dad!" A young girl called from across the way, waving and running towards them. And who would be trailing slowly behind her? None other than Gladio of course.

 

The young girl gave a small curtsy as she met up with them, smiling wildly. She was clearly very happy to be here.

 

"I don't believe you've met my children, Mr. Caelum. This lovely flower is my daughter Iris and my son, Gladiolus."

 

They exchanged pleasantries and Prompto was reminded of a tomato when Iris shook Noctis' hand. Clearly, someone had a crush but when Gladio held his hand out to Prompto, he deftly turned and grabbed two flutes from a passing waiter, giving an innocent shrug as Gladio narrowed his eyes knowingly at him. He didn't extend the extra drink to Ignis until it was clear he had no intention of shaking Gladio's hand.

 

He could feel Gladio watching his action intently.

 

The others of the small group exchanged small talk while Prompto nursed his drink but it wasn't long before Noctis was informed that their foreign guests had arrived.

 

"It's time we greet our new guests. Ignis, Clarus, if you would." Noctis turned to leave, with Clarus following closely behind him. Ignis turned to Prompto before he left.

 

"Will you be alright while I'm gone?" he asked.

 

"Yeah, don't worry about me. Go take care of business." he tried to smile reassuringly at Ignis, but his lips wouldn't move right. The nerves starting to work their way back up from his core. If Prompto was honest with himself, he really, really didn't want Ignis to leave, especially if Gladio knew he'd be alone for a little bit but he also understood Ignis' position and he couldn't expect him to hold his hand all night.

 

"I won't be long," Ignis said as he gave Prompto an encouraging squeeze on his shoulder. Prompto watched him catch up with the others and when he looked back he was relieved to see Iris dragging her brother in the other direction.

 

He went to take another sip of his drink, only to find it dry as he tipped it upside down. Well, one good thing about these corporate parties was the open bar.

 

And that's where Gladio had found him a few minutes later.

 

Prompto nearly jumped out of his seat when Gladio came up behind him and clapped him on his back.

 

"Fancy seeing you here." he said as he held his hand up to catch the bartender’s attention.

 

"Yeah, fancy," Prompto said sarcastically. Gladio gave him a side eye and ordered his drink. "-And another one for the gentleman."

 

"I can order my own drink, thanks," Prompto slouched as he considered his nearly empty cup.

 

"I'm sensing a bit of hostility," Gladio remarked and it was Prompto's turn to give Gladio the side eye.

 

"Is this how you treat all your clients?" Gladio asked when Prompto didn't answer.

 

Prompto swallowed. No, this was definitely not how he treated his clients and really, what had Gladio done to warrant such aggression besides having an amazing body that Prompto practically drooled over.

 

Sucking up his pride, he turned to give Gladio his full attention. "You're right, I'm sorry. I've just...been dealing with things." he finished weakly. Gladio didn't need to know that.

 

"I called you this morning," Gladio replied, seemingly uninterested in Prompto's apology.

 

"What?"

 

"This morning, I called the number on your card. You didn't answer."

 

Prompto vaguely remembered getting a call this morning.

 

"I-I don't understand, why would you call me?" 

 

Gladio laughed then. The sound struck a chord in Prompto.

 

"To talk about our session. I wanted to ask you about a few ideas I have over lunch, perhaps." He took a sip of his drink, his tongue peeking out to lick his bottom lip as he hissed at the burn of alcohol.

 

Prompto pretended not to notice. "We can talk about all that at the studio."

 

"Yeah, but it's stuffy in there. Plus, my mind works best when my stomach is full," And there it was again, that blinding smile. Prompto wanted to knock his teeth out.

 

"Look, I'm not sure you've noticed but I'm marr-" Gladio slammed his glass on the bar, a few heads turning towards their direction.

 

"You expect me to believe your happy with four-eyes back there when you practically undress me with your eyes whenever you see me?" There was a lace of anger in his voice as he stood from the bar, "I know who I am and what I want, and I always get what I want."

 

Prompto shuddered at the threat as he watched Gladio walk off. He saw how Gladio caught eyes with Ignis, who was walking towards Prompto. He could practically see the lightning pass between the two men before Ignis looked away first, adjusting his glasses in the process.

 

"Prompto, is everything alright?" he asked when he was within earshot.

 

"Everything's fine...why wouldn't they be fine?" he said cautiously. Ignis looked at him for a moment before trying again.

 

"Did Gladiolus say anything to you?" Prompto detected something in Ignis' tone he couldn't place.

 

"No...he, um, he's a client of the studio and we were talking about his project," Prompto was starting to worry about how easy telling Ignis half-truths was becoming.

 

"If you're sure," Ignis took a backward glance in the direction of Gladio before turning back to Prompto, "Be wary of him, Prompto, his reputation precedes him."

 

He nodded and knew exactly what Ignis meant.

 

Dinner was just as uncomfortable as it could possibly be and Prompto swore the astrals were punishing him for some misdeed he committed in a past life. Thankfully, he sat to Ignis' left, with Noctis at the head of the table. Lady Lunafreya sat at Noctis' right hand, a lovely senator from Tenebrae. That left Clarus next to her and the Chancellor of Niflheim, Ardyn Izunia, (who really creeped Prompto out) sitting opposite Noctis.

 

With all the important people out of the way, Gladio sat across from Prompto and Iris to his left. Iris was a sweet girl with all the charm of her namesake. Prompto remembered her from the coffee shop and learned she worked there after school for experience. She was easy to talk too and it kept him distracted from the man across from him.

 

Gladio, for all his brashness, mostly kept to himself, barely acknowledging anyone and speaking only when spoken to. He was polite and dignified but something felt a little off about the whole thing. It was almost like Gladio was uncomfortable.

 

Prompto didn't care.

 

Prompto tried not to care but the thought kept entering his mind.

 

It wasn't until dessert was served that Prompto felt something brush his leg. He looked up from his plate, alarmed, but no one was paying attention to him. Everyone was chatting happily to each other or enjoying their desserts. He decided to chalk it up to his imagination and took another bite of his dish when it happened again.

 

This time when he looked up his eyes met Gladio's, a knowing smirk on the firefighter’s face. Prompto quickly glanced at Ignis, who was in a deep conversation with Lunafreya before turning back to Gladio. He threw the man a warning gaze and looked away. Couldn't he just enjoy his dessert in peace?

 

The next time it happened, Gladio pretended to be listening to something Ardyn was saying. Head leaning on his fist with a smile on his face. The tip of his foot touched Prompto's leg again, only this time Gladio was more adventurous. He slid his foot under the cuff of Prompto's pants, sliding his foot up and down.

 

Prompto felt a jolt of pleasure as the silkiness of Gladio's sock rubbed against his skin. Gladio laughed then, at some poor joke Ardyn was telling and Prompto grew angry. He tried to shake Gladio's foot off him but Gladio was nothing if not persistent.

 

Prompto had had enough.

 

He gripped the edges of the table and put all his might into kicking Gladio's leg. The firefighter must have sensed it because suddenly his foot was gone and Prompto, in all his enthusiasm, kicked the underside of the table.

 

The plates and cups shook from the force of the kick and a few glasses fell over. Everyone turned to look at Prompto, however, all he saw was Gladio's seemingly innocent face. He was breathing heavily until Ignis put his hand on Prompto's arm.

 

"Is everything ok?" he asked concerned.

 

Prompto looked at Ignis then and remembered where he was. At a very important conference in front of very important people. He didn't need a mirror to know how red he had turned. He dabbed his face with his napkin and cleared his throat, "Please excuse me." he muttered before he turned and all but ran from the table.

 

He ran until he was standing outside the Citadel. Bent over, hands on his knees as he took deep breaths. He'd never been more embarrassed in his life, or more embarrassed for Ignis for marrying such a plebe like him. He hoped Ignis didn't get into trouble.

 

More importantly, he wanted a meteor to come crashing down on Gladio's smug face.

 

Taking a seat on the Citadel steps he let the breeze wash over him.

 

"What are you doing out here?"

 

Prompto looked over to see Nyx walking towards him. "Shouldn't you be enjoying the festivities with all the other big wigs?"

 

Prompto laughed. "I'm not a big wig," he said, "I doubt I'll be missed," he whispered as he looked towards the ground.

 

Nyx didn't reply to that and instead of sitting he stood, arms behind his back. He was running security tonight and it wouldn't look good if it looked like he was slacking.

 

Prompto liked Nyx. They were cut from the same mold. Both came from poor families and worked hard to turn their life around. Prompto spent years losing weight and eventually went to college, where he met Ignis.

 

Nyx lost his sister when he was young and vowed he'd protect people who couldn't protect themselves in her stead. His chance came when he pushed Noctis' father out of the way of a speeding car. Regis, ever grateful, gave Nyx a job and a few years later he had married a feisty undercover security agent named Crowe and from what Prompto knew, they were happy together.

 

"So, did something happen in there?" he eventually asked. Nyx couldn't help but be nosy.

 

"I made a fool of myself in front of everyone trying to get back at Gladio-"

 

"-Wait, Gladio's here?" he asked astounded.

 

"Uh, yeah, why wouldn't he be? His dad's head of security."

 

"That's exactly the reason." Nyx looked around skeptically, "Look I'm not one for gossip-" Prompto shot him a disbelieving glance that Nyx balked at, "Ok fine, I love it, but Gladio, he's basically an embarrassment to the Amiticia family."

 

Prompto tried to imagine Gladio in a position where he was shunned by his family but it seemed pretty unlikely. Iris was clearly enamored with him and he didn't detect any animosity between Clarus and his son. But what did Prompto really know about Gladio besides him being a fireman?

 

"Don't you think it's odd that Gladio's a firefighter when he should be training to take Clarus' position?" 

 

When Nyx put it that way Prompto supposed it was a little strange, but maybe Gladio was the type of person who wasn't cut out for corporate life.

 

"What are you trying to say?" he asked, interest piqued.

 

"The Amiticias have been in charge of security since before Noctis' father, Regis - rest his soul. The head position has always fallen to the eldest son but it's likely to be passed to the daughter this time since Gladio's lifestyle is questionable at best.

 

"He's been arrested a few times for bar fights and Clarus is always pulling strings to get him out of trouble. Although, since becoming a fireman he's settled down a bit. Maybe he needed an outlet for his overflowing testosterone or maybe he never recovered from their mother passing." Nyx shrugged.

 

Prompto absorbed his words. He supposed they made sense. He didn't know that Gladio had lost his mother. It made him think of his own mother. Her illness made it difficult for her to get around but she always retained her kind demeanor. Prompto would be lost without her.

 

Ignis found him sometime later and the car ride home was quiet. They didn't speak of what happened though it obviously weighed heavily on both their minds. They were silent as both readied for bed. Prompto caught Ignis watching him as if he was going to say something but Ignis stayed quiet and they feel asleep that night with their backs turned towards each other.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You all have been so wonderful and supportive of this story, I'm lucky to have you guys! :3


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this settles your heart, [Lux Et Tenebrea](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Lux_Et_Tenebrea/pseuds/Lux_Et_Tenebrea) xD

Prompto was starving. He sat behind the desk at the photo studio wishing he had at least tried to eat breakfast this morning. His nerves were shot, however, seeing as how it was Friday and Gladio would be coming in for his session. He promised himself that he would be completely professional. He wouldn't mention the conference and his thoughts wouldn't stray where they didn't belong. He told himself if Gladio did something erotic, then he would try to imagine Ignis instead. That way he wouldn't feel guilty about having sexual thoughts about another man and he'd go home to Ignis ready to screw his brains out.

 

 _Two birds with one stone_ , he rationalized.

 

Finally giving in to his growling stomach, he put up a sign in the window:

 

_Gone to lunch. Be back soon._

 

He locked the doors and walked to a cafe that was down the block. He ordered a wrap and a drink and took a seat at one of the tables outside. It was a beautiful day. The sun was shining, the skies were clear and Gladio stood just a few feet from him.

 

_Wait, what?_

 

Prompto paused mid-bite to watch as Gladio walked the rest of the way towards him, his own food in hand. He took an uninvited seat next to Prompto and smiled.

 

"What are you doing?" he asked in disbelief. His plan didn't involve seeing the man outside the studio, he didn't mentally prepare for this!

 

"I saw you ahead of me in line and I thought we could eat together. Is that a crime?"

 

He thought about it for a minute. Of course it wasn't a crime to sit and eat. This was a popular cafe and after a quick look around Prompto saw all the tables around him were taken. When Prompto nodded, Gladio started eating his own lunch.

 

They ate in stiff silence. Prompto was on guard for any forward behavior Gladio might display but he was seemingly docile as he picked around a few chips. Gladio caught his appraising eye and nodded to Prompto's lunch.

 

"Where's the meat?" he asked, "You one of those vegans or something?" he said waving his fingers at him.

 

Prompto looked down at his own lunch, a simple hummus wrap. A quick glance at Gladio's own sandwich and his eyebrows raised in surprise.

 

"What about you? You have enough meat for the both of us." He asked, not missing the double meaning he unintentionally announced.

 

Gladio laughed loud enough to turn a few heads their way. Prompto slouched lower into himself to avoid being seen.

 

"That's right, need the protein," he slapped his biceps in pride, "I workout daily so every little bit helps."

 

"Oh," That made sense, "I'm not vegan but I do try to watch what I eat," he told Gladio who nodded and turned his attention back to his lunch. They continued to eat in silence after that but some of the weight had lifted off of them. At least Prompto felt they had taken a step in another direction, to where he didn't know, but maybe he didn't have to be so on guard around Gladio.

 

The walk back to the studio was short. Gladio had mentioned that he wanted to do some domestic shots for the ladies. He said he dated a girl once who had a kink for him cleaning in his underwear. Prompto inwardly groaned.

 

Once Prompto unlocked the studio and turned on the lights they got right into their respective roles. It was Prompto's job to put the calendar together, to chose the best shots for each month. If Gladio wanted domestic, Prompto figured the spring months would be perfect. Everyone caught the spring cleaning bug. Why not get some motivation by seeing an attractive man giving silent encouragement?

 

And Gladio was an attractive man.

 

_No!_

 

Ignis was attractive. Even with age, Prompto couldn't deny that after ten years Ignis had a great body. He stayed active and didn't indulge in sweets. Ignis was still as lean and firm as he was in college.

 

With his thoughts back on track he started to set up. The studio didn't have props of cleaning supplies because- well why would they? Prompto improvised by using the studios actual cleaning supplies- a broom, a few rags, a mop, and a bucket. He had set up everything just right when Gladio walked in wearing just his boxer briefs.

 

He turned away just as quickly as he had looked. Gladio's underwater left nothing to the imagination. Prompto was sure the fire department would sell _a lot_ of calendars this year.

 

They managed to get through the session but if felt more like torture for Prompto. He tried to imagine Ignis but the two just couldn't compare. Where Ignis was more reserved Gladio was unabashed. Gladio let his sexuality speak for him and Prompto realized he must have the same attraction for a man to clean in his underwear because he ended the session feeling warmer than usual.

 

When they were finished and Prompto was embarrassingly tight in his pants, he sat on the camera down and pulled out the memory card. He tried to walk inconspicuously as he brought Gladio over to the computer and they picked out the best photos and set each month up.

 

Gladio had a good eye and listened intently to Prompto's suggestions when a decision came between two photos. All in all, twelve photos were chosen and the calendar was nearly finished.

 

“How many copies do you want to order?” Prompto asked as he typed away on the keyboard.

 

“Let's start with a thousand,” he said, “I can order more later, right?”

 

Prompto looked at him. A thousand calendars with the potential of more? The photography business was pretty lucrative since the cost of supplies was so little but Gladio's order would bring a lot of money to the studio, and essentially, Aranea and her family.

 

“Yeah, O-of course.”

 

Pulling out his wallet, Gladio handed Prompto his debit card, sealing the deal. Prompto was so elated he didn't notice Lucian Debit printed on the front of the card.

 

“That's everything then,” Prompto said, “We'll call you when the order comes in.”

 

Gladio nodded and started to leave. Prompto blew into his bangs, Gladio would finally be out of his life. He could focus on living without Gladio's distraction. The only lingering problem was the pulling he felt towards his groin, nagging his conscience. Prompto cursed his libido for its lack of tact.

 

Just as Gladio reached the door, he paused. Turning to face Prompto, he walked the short distance back to where he sat behind his desk.

 

“Look, I wanted to apologize for the other night. I was…my temper gets the best of me sometimes.” Gladio said as he pushed a hand through his long hair. He didn't look right at Prompto, but a spot on the wall over his shoulder before he looked away completely.

 

“Uh, thanks,” Prompto was little more than surprised at the apology. The air grew awkward between them but Gladio took his forgiveness and left with it. The bell chiming his departure.

 

As weird of a day he was having with Gladio, he still had the aching problem in his pants to deal with. His desire had cooled somewhat but the tug on his brain was ever present. He checked the clock, he still had a bit of time before Aranea came in and it was unlikely anyone would be coming into the studio before then. He looked towards the bathroom.

 

_Don't even think about it!_

 

But he was already walking before he finished his thought. Locking the door behind him, he leaned his back up against the door as he unzipped his pants. The release in pressure caused him to gasp. Prompto knew he had a problem if he was willing to masturbate in the bathroom where he worked but right now, he couldn't bring himself to care.

 

He pulled his underwear down and bit his lip as his hand wrapped around his shaft. The back of his head hit the bathroom door as he started a rhythm. He rubbed his thumb over the head, wiping the small beads of precum around. It wasn't enough to ease the slight burn of friction but it helped. As much as he would have wanted to drag his pleasure out, he knew he really didn't have the time.

 

He stuck two fingers into his mouth, trying to get as much saliva on them as possible before reaching around himself. He slowly slipped a finger inside of himself, taking deep breaths as he tried to relax. The angle was weird and uncomfortable but he could manage. It had been a while since he last had Ignis inside of him and the stretch of his body burned.

 

He continued pumping himself, changing from slow to fast strokes. Once his finger pushed upon his prostate, he moaned and his knees nearly gave out. His breathing hitched as he continued to pleasure himself. A few more strokes along his prostate and he was cumming. He bit the inside of his cheek to keep from calling out. Ribbons of cum shooting out as he lazily stoked himself until he softened.

 

When he opened his eyes, he came face to face with himself in the mirror above the sink. He tried to calm his breathing as he took in his appearance. He was still holding himself and his cum had splattered onto his shirt. There was a light sheen of sweat along his forehead and his cheeks were slightly red.

 

Prompto looked away, unable to look at himself anymore. He grabbed some tissues and cleaned himself as best as he could. Thankfully, he kept a spare shirt in the back room so he would be able to hide the evidence of his weakness.

 

Prompto didn't really believe in the afterlife, but he knew he'd probably drown in the lava pools of hell.

 

After he was decent enough, he left the bathroom to grab his other shirt. Aranea walked in as he was finishing with the last button.

 

“Hey Prom, how was your shift?” She asked him as she set her bags behind the desk.

 

Fantastic, if you count being caught unawares as some behemoth tries and makes friends and you end up jerking one off in the bathroom because you can't keep your head out of the gutter.

 

“It was fine,” he said, “How's Talcott?”

 

“Oh, he's doing well. His new treatment seems to be working,” she said as she sat down at the computer, “Holy shit, Prompto! Tell me this is real, a thousand calendars?”

 

Prompto laughed at her stunned excitement, “Yeah, from that charity case you scheduled me for.”

 

“I almost can't believe it. Let me take a look,” Prompto walked behind the desk to stand next to her as she browsed through the pictures.

 

“Prompto, these photos…they're scandalous, and that guy! If I had known he looked like that I would have scheduled myself for his session.” She continued to scroll through the photos, enlarging ones that showed more skin than necessary. “So, what were you doing in the back when I walked in, eh?" she asked as she elbowed him suggestively.

 

“Eww, Aranea, I'm married,”  The irony caught him off guard but he mocked offense he didn't really feel. Still, perceptions and all.

 

“Hmmm, doesn't stop me,” she shrugged.

 

He scoffed at her and she laughed. “Oh, I forgot. You're not into that, but you can't tell me this guy isn't a rare piece of meat.”

 

He looked at the computer screen as Aranea cycled through the photos. Gladio flashed before them in all his masculine glory and he was reminded of what he had just done in the bathroom.

 

“I'm going home,” he said as he turned from the picture and walked away. He heard Aranea mumble her goodbyes and he walked out the door. Feeling the breeze on his face he tried to pretend that none of this had happened. He'd get in his car, go home, start dinner and everything would be as it should.

 

Expect when he got home, Ignis was already there. His hair was damp and weighted down and he wore only his underclothes. Having already showered, he was sipping coffee in the kitchen.

 

“Ignis? What are you doing home,” he asked, feeling the pangs of guilt in his stomach as he looked at his husband.

 

“Ah, I left early. I wanted to surprise you but I suppose I misjudged the time,” he said as he set his mug down on the counter behind him and walked towards Prompto. He brushed Prompto's blonde hair out of his eyes and kissed him gently, the taste of coffee lingering in his mouth, “I was hoping to make up for the other night by taking you out on the town.”

 

Prompto felt himself shrink. He's wonderfully amazing husband wanted to make up for missing dinner while he was blowing one off in the bathroom. Prompto thought he would throw up.

 

“Uh, yeah, I just need to get ready,” he said with a forced smile. Ignis kissed him again, chaste and seeet, and returned to his coffee. Prompto slipped into the bathroom and showered. He washed his skin red and when he realized no amount of scrubbing would make him fell less dirty, he gave up and dressed.

 

Ignis was waiting for him when he walked out of their room. Dressed simply in a sweater vest and fitted jeans, he looked polished. Prompto opted for a simpler look in baggy jeans with a tee and an open flannel.

 

It wasn't until they left that Prompto found his voice again.

 

“So, where are we going?” he said as he held his camera in his hands. Ignis had told him to bring it, just in case.

 

With a smile Prompto knew was just for him, Ignis replied, “It's a surprise.”

 

Ignis drove them outside of town, past the wall. Prompto had never been outside the wall and was blown away by the beauty of the world around him. With the top down, the wind blew through his hair and he snapped photos of the scenery. The sun was starting its descent into the night, signaling the late afternoon.

 

He tried to think of what Ignis could have planned. It was too early for dinner so that was out and Prompto had no idea what to expect beyond the wall. The excitement was starting to rise in his chest, his earlier depressed feelings blowing away with the wind the further they drove from the city.

 

When they arrived at their destination Prompto's heart stopped beating.

 

“Iggy, are you sure we're at the right place?” he asked nervously. This had to be some sort of sick joke.

 

“Yes, come on, I promise you'll love it,” Ignis said as he pulled Prompto along. He let himself be dragged by Ignis while staring disbelievingly at the massive hot air balloon. Prompto couldn't see the rainbow of colors on the envelope well since it was deflated and as they grew closer Prompto's nerves started to get the best of him. He stopped Ignis just a few feet from the gondola.

 

He didn't need to say anything, Ignis could probably read the uncertainty on his face. He smiled at Prompto then, holding his hand out, “Do you trust me?” he asked, waiting patiently for Prompto to answer.

 

He didn't need a second to think about it and with a deep breath, he took his husband's hand. They walked the rest of the way, greeting the pilot.

 

Dave, as he called himself, was a tattooed Yankee but he was nice enough and apparently the best balloon pilot in Insomnia. Once he had checked the winds, he alerted his crew to started the infiltration process. Ignis told Prompto to take some photos and swallowing his nerves, he stood back and took shots while the balloon inflated.

 

The balloon had one of the most aesthetically pleasing color patterns Prompto had ever seen. A myriad of bright colors in various geometric shapes came into focus as the balloon took shape. Once it was ready, Dave ushered them into the gondola. Shouting a few commands to his crew, they took off and Prompto held onto Ignis for dear life.

 

He could feel the intense heat of the burner above them as they ascended and the rise left his stomach feeling like it had caught in his throat. Once they had reached the desired height, everything around them seemed to still. The wind stopped blowing and Prompto didn't feel like his lunch would come up.

 

He had buried his head into Ignis' chest, scrunching his eyes shut, but once everything calmed around him, he opened them. He sought Ignis' gaze first, the fear still gripping him. Ignis looked warmly down at him and he felt some of his fear fade away. Ignis would never do anything to hurt Prompto and in the back of his mind, he knew this was a chance of a lifetime to see the world below.

 

Ignis gave Prompto a slight push, trying to encourage Prompto to enjoy the view. He turned his head but kept his arms firmly around Ignis’ waist. They were moving faster than Prompto imagined they would, akin to a brisk walk. He dared a step towards the rim of the gondola and when it didn't sway under his weight, he took another.

 

Looking out to the world Prompto could see all of Insomnia. The farmlands were the most beautiful, the outline of each field a different color for each distinct crop. The wall surrounding the country looked small this high above and if Prompto looked close enough, he could see the Citadel in the middle, standing tall.

 

“Ignis, look, the Citadel,” in awe he lifted his camera from around his neck and started to snap a few shots.

 

“Dave, how close can we get to the Citadel?” Ignis asked, smiling as Prompto seemed to have forgotten his fear in exchange for wonderment.

 

“As long as the winds cooperate, I can circle the citadel,” he told Ignis but Prompto wasn't listening. He was lost in the moment.

 

When they were close enough to the citadel, the sun was hanging low in the sky and Prompto saw the same scene he saw every day, only from a more pleasing angle. Ignis loses the distance between and wrapped his arms around Prompto from behind.

 

“Be sure to take a lot of photos of the Citadel. I've heard through the grapevine a very famous journalist is looking for new perspective shots of the architecture,” he said as he leaned his chin on Prompto's shoulder, looking towards the Citadel himself.

 

Prompto was silent a moment before he spoke, “You mean Vyv?” he asked with surprise in his tone. Vyv was known by almost everyone, even those that didn't read his articles. He was one of the most influential environmental journalists in the world and while he also ran an underground supernatural occult magazine, his opinions on environmental matters were second to none.

 

“He'll be interviewing with Noctis about how Lucian Industries impacts the environment and he mentioned he wanted never before seen images of the Citadel. I thought this may be a great opportunity for you.” Ignis said with a hint of pride in his tone. He knew Prompto had an unrefined talent for photography and Prompto had always talked about one day his photos becoming published.

 

“Iggy…you did all this, for me?” Prompto asked disbelievingly as he turned in Ignis’ arms. Ignis smiled down at him and kissed him, letting his lips linger on Prompto's for a moment. “The nights not over yet,” he looked over Prompto's shoulder and pointed towards the citadel, “You’re missing it,”

 

Prompto turned and took one last look at the beauty of the citadel from his point of view before he started to take shots. With just the right amount of zoom he was able to get detailed pictures of the architecture and since they were circling around the building, he captured views of the pillars no one had seen before.

 

After an hour, their ride was coming to an end. Dave had brought them back to the landing pad and because the winds were still favorable they landed upright. When they finally jumped out of the gondola, Prompto noticed the crew had small celebration set up for their return. He was handed a mimosa and Dave recited his prayer;

 

_“The winds have welcomed you with softness._

_The sun has blessed you with its warm hands._

_We have flown so high and so well that God_

_has joined you in laughter and set you gently_

_back into the loving arms of Mother Earth.”_

 

Prompto laughed and shouted a hearty “Hear, hear,” with Dave and the crew, Ignis standing tall at his side and he had honestly never felt more cheer.

 

Ignis had more planned for them that night. He drove back towards the wall but took a side road to a nearby town. Prompto felt warm from the alcohol but his stomach was growling in hunger, his last meal with Gladio that afternoon. His brief though of Gladio brought a sharp flash of guilt but he immediately pushed it down. He was too elated and happy with Ignis that nothing else could ruin his good mood.

 

Ignis had taken them to a food market. There were food stalls lined up on each side of the road, each selling different dishes. Torch lights were lit up above the canopy and people were shuffling by.

 

He dragged Ignis to each stall that caught his attention, while he just followed his nose. The smells were intoxicating and Prompto wanted to try everything. He kept himself in check though and settled for a marinated kebab instead. Ignis paid for their food and led them towards the exit of the market and away from the crowds.

 

They found a bench that overlooked the water and watched as the scenery changed before them. The darkness of night cascaded over the leftover brightness of day, the sun a sliver of orange on the horizon. They ate in silence, silently enjoying each other's company. Prompto was feeling the best he had in years. It had been such a long time since they had a proper date, Prompto forgot what it felt like.

 

Ignis wrapped his arm around him and Prompto snuggled into his chest, enjoying the warmth of his body. He closed his eyes in content, feeling the rise and fall of Ignis' chest as he breathed. Ignis kissed the top of his head before he rested his own head on Prompto's. Everything felt so perfect in that moment, so right. It made him forget about all the superficial problems about their marriage.

 

“Prom?” Ignis moved just slightly, to look him in the eye, “I know things have changed between us, but, I just want you to know,” Prompto noticed his flushed cheeks as he paused, “I love you, Prompto.”

 

Prompto felt his face light up and his heart skipped a beat in his chest. It was like when Ignis first confessed his feelings to him and the world stopped around him. Ever the romantic, Ignis held Prompto’s cheek in his palm and kissed Prompto as if he would break. It was barely a touch of lips but Prompto could _feel_ it in his core.

 

This is what he was looking for.

 

They walked back to the car, holding hands like new lovers. The stall owners were cleaning up for the night and there was just a trickle of people left around. The stars sparkled in the night sky and Prompto didn't want the day to end.

 

They were on each other as soon as they were in the door, a tangled mess of limbs. They spun around each other as they tried to remove their shoes and Ignis took a quick second to pull the keys out of the lock. He kicked the door shut and found Prompto's lips, cupping his cheeks as he kissed down his neck. When Ignis found that overly sensitive spot just behind his ear, Prompto's knees gave out and he let out a silent moan.

 

Ignis held him as he started to literally make out with his neck, using his tongue to apply pressure. The wet heat of Ignis’ mouth was enough to make Prompto dizzy and as he sucked a hickey to Prompto's neck, he felt the electricity zip through his body to his groin.

 

“Iggy-“ Prompto wasn't sure what he was going to say but Ignis seemed to figure it out. He picked Prompto up from his knees, carrying him bridal style to their room. Prompto giggled in his arms, his own wrapped around his husband's neck.

 

“Iggy, I didn't know you still had it in you,” he said as he placed a few quick kisses to Ignis’ own neck.

 

“I'll show you what I still have in me,” he nearly growled and Prompto _felt_ it.

 

He placed Prompto on the bed and climbed over him, wasting no time as he thrust his hips into Prompto. He could feel Ignis’ erection through the thick fabric separating them and his own cock jumped in anticipation. He pulled Ignis’ shirt off, feeling a rush of heat before tasting each inch of skin he could reach.

 

The lustful sounds Ignis was making spurred Prompto on. The was a needy pace to their passion and Prompto fumbled with the button on Ignis’ jeans. Ignis was quick to remedy the problem, rolling off Prompto to pull the rest of his clothes off. Once Ignis was free, he moved to get up, but Prompto pushed him back down, a suggestive smirk on his face.

 

“You look so good like this,” and he let his own mouth return to their exploration of his skin. He was tight in his own jeans but the ache was easy to ignore while he was drunk on the taste of Ignis' skin. When his tongue flicked across a taut nipple, Ignis' breath hitched and he arched his chest, seeking more of Prompto's mouth. It sent a flash of electric heat through Prompto knowing the effect he was having on Ignis. 

 

When Prompto reached Ignis’ hips, he sucked hard enough to leave a mark. Ignis whimpered as Prompto consciously left his straining cock alone. He awkwardly kicked off his own pants and moved up Ignis’ thighs, settling himself on his hips. Prompto sat just right so they could rub their erections along each other. With each forced movement they both sought relief from the strain of unreleased pressure. Prompto was growing impatient. 

 

“Iggy, grab the lube,” Prompto whined. His chest was heaving and his head was swimming. He looked down at Ignis, sweat glistened off his body. Prompto wasn't sure when he removed his glasses but he saw how blown his iris’ were. He was relieved he still had this effect on his husband after ten years.

 

Ignis handed Prompto the lube and he immediately squeezed some in his hand. He rubbed it over their cocks, slathering them as they moved along each other, both men letting out relieved groans of pleasure. He squeezed a bit more lube in his hand before tossing the bottle to the side.

 

“Don't take your eyes off me,” he told Ignis before he reached around himself. He started to finger himself while straddling Ignis and with each thrust of his fingers, his body pushed forward sliding their cocks together.

 

He felt sexy while Ignis watch him fuck himself. Ignis ran his hands over every inch of Prompto's body he could reach like he couldn't touch him enough. Prompto felt tingles as his fingers brushed over his over sensitive skin. Ignis let his hands move towards his cheeks, pulling gently as they spread Prompto open.

 

Prompto’s earlier, yet unintentional, tryst in the bathroom made the stretch easier this time and soon he was ready for Ignis. Moving up Ignis’ body, Prompto kissed Ignis. They were a mix of tongues and touches and the only thought Prompto had was _finally!_

Prompto lined Ignis up to enter him. Breaking the kiss to sit up, Prompto stared into Ignis’ green eyes. He was a mess above his husband but the way Ignis was looking at him, taking him in, made Prompto feel like the luckiest man on Eos.

 

He tried his best to not shut his eyes as he slid onto Ignis, instead, keeping his eyes on his husband. Watching Ignis watch him as he slowly enveloped the other man was the most erotic thing Prompto has ever seen. His own cock twitched, longing to be touched but he was feeling fuller with each glorious inch down onto Ignis and it eased some of the tense pressure that was building inside him.

 

Ignis let out his own groan then and his hands came to rest at Prompto's waist. Prompto had taken him fully and both men took a moment to get used to the feeling of each other. They had done this hundreds of times during their relationship but this was the first time in a while Prompto felt like an active participant in a race they were both trying to win.

 

Maybe it was the mimosas from earlier. Even in his thirty some odd years Prompto was still a light weight but that didn't distract him from being completely turned on by the gasping mess of a man below him.

 

Prompto clenched himself and he could feel Ignis twitch in response. He started a slow pace, adjusting to the stretch of Ignis inside him. Every thrust, however, shot a bolt of electricity through Prompto's body that sent a wave of goosebumps across his skin.

 

He took his time to relish every descent onto Ignis, who seemed content to enjoy the ride. His eyes were closed and he would arch his back every time Prompto came down. He watched as the muscles in Ignis’ abdomen tightened, his hands now grasping his hips hard enough to leave a bruise.

 

“Look who's showing who,” Prompto panted. He hoped he sounded sensual but it probably came out broken and raspy. Ignis, however, opened his eyes and downright glared at Prompto, sending a shiver through him.

 

Before he knew it, he was flipped onto his back. Ignis had turned the tables and held Prompto's hands above his head. He thrust roughly into Prompto, causing him to call out as Ignis rubbed along his prostate.

 

Ignis smirked smugly above him, “You were saying?” he cooed as he thrust again. Prompto wanted to make a witty remark back, but his brain suddenly stopped working. Ignis knew his body and with every thrust, every graze of lips, every pant Ignis made, Prompto lost more of himself.

 

Prompto had reached his limit however and struggled against Ignis’ hold on his hands. His cock desperately needed to be touched but Ignis didn't relent. His body was starting to feel electric, the buzz just below his skin. He was being pulled in every direction, Ignis inside of him, his teeth now scraping his collarbone. Sometime, Ignis had moved one of his hands, holding both of Prompto's in one, to run along his abdomen.

 

He couldn't form coherent words, broken syllables and gasps escaped his lips. He squeezed his eyes shut, whimpering as the sensation of being over sensitized swept through him.

 

“I want to cum with you Prom,” Ignis gasped out. His thrusts were becoming sporadic, his own orgasm just out of reach.

 

The words made his heart swell and his cock fuller as it bounced around on his stomach. He could feel the cool wetness as his liquid spread just under his belly button.

 

Ignis grunted and took Prompto in his hand. With a quick stroke, Prompto felt his world shatter. His orgasm didn't ebb and flow like a wave but it shot through him like lightning, all at once. He could feel Ignis’ wet heat inside him and as Prompto soared from his own orgasm, he clenched around Ignis, milking him with everything he could.

 

His husband collapsed on top of him. Prompto felt the cold sticky mess between them as they tried to catch their breath. It was hard to breathe deeply with the weight of Ignis on his chest but he wrapped his arms around Ignis anyway, their bodies still connected.

 

They stayed the way for a few minutes. With every brush of Ignis’ fingers on his body, Prompto shivered underneath him, his skin still buzzing and sensitive. When Ignis had caught enough of his breath to actually move, he leaned up on his elbows and looked at Prompto.

 

His features softened the longer he looked at Prompto and for some reason he started to feel insecure under his gaze. Prompto looked away, nervous Ignis would see into his eyes, see the secrets he's been keeping the past few weeks. Ignis, however, was having none of it and gently took Prompto's chin in his hand and turned him back to look at him.

 

“You're so beautiful Prompto,” he whispered. He doubted that. He imagined he looked pretty haggard with his hair matted to his forehead from sweat and if he was as flushed as he felt he was sure his freckles stood out along his skin.

 

Ignis must have been able to sense his insecurity because he smiled gently at him. Tucking his bangs behind his ear, he leaned in and tenderly kissed Prompto's forehead. He steadily moved along, kissing each eyelid and cheek before easily kissing his lips.

 

It was such a simple gesture but it held such importance. Prompto could feel everything Ignis was trying to convey to him with just a touch of his lips. He sobbed and before he knew it, he was crying. Ignis pulled away in alarm, concern filling his features.

 

“What's wrong, I'm sorry- are you hurt?” The words rushed out of him and Prompto quickly shook his head to dispel any fears Ignis might have had.

 

“I'm just…overwhelmed,” he said between deep breaths. He wasn't lying. He was feeling confused by Gladio and he often felt the guilt of his thoughts weighing him down. He felt even worse when he realized he was keeping secrets from Ignis. But this, what he and Ignis just shared, it's what Prompto had wanted to find again so long. It reminded him of when they were younger, their love new and vibrant.

 

The swirl of emotions was heavy in his chest.

 

Ignis continued to look at him and gently wiped a tear away with his thumb. He smiled at him, just a small lift at the corner of his lips before he laid his head on Prompto's chest. “I love you, Prompto. So much.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've noticed the chapters have gotten steadily longer up until this point but I imagine the next few maybe shorter and will probably pick back up again after the climax. 
> 
> ° ͜ʖ ͡ – ✧


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that this chapter is much shorter than the others but I feel it's just enough to start getting us into the main arc. Also, I tried to edit this chapter a bunch of times with interruptions and general tiredness always present but I don't think it's too much of a grammar beast. 
> 
> Anyway, it's still enjoyable :)

A few weeks had passed since Ignis took Prompto on their date and things had returned to relative normal-ness. Ignis may be telling Prompto he loved him a little bit more but the bed was still cold in the morning and lately, he'd also been going to bed alone.

It felt like Prompto hardly saw Ignis at all.

But not all was bad. He also hadn't seen or heard from Gladio either.

He thought about the night of the conference often; how he completely humiliated himself and Ignis because of his outburst. He had not had a chance to talk to Ignis about it since he spent so much time at work recently but he couldn't help feeling bad about it. But, time is a healer and the guilt eventually simmered down until Prompto figured the matter was behind them and was going to be ignored.

He also thought about what Nyx told him about Gladio. If he wanted to be honest with himself he felt sad about Gladio's family issues but the rational part of his brain told him it wasn't his business and why should he even care?

Gladio had been nothing but trouble for Prompto's heart and peace of mind. He found himself doing things he normally wouldn't with the feeling of betraying Ignis in the process.

Still, he found himself feeling much lighter without Gladio in his life.

He sat behind the front desk at the studio, idly browsing the internet on his phone. It was one of those days where the studio had no appointments so all Prompto was able to do was sit around and ponder his place in the world.

It wasn't until the delivery man walked through the door that Prompto's day took a turn for the worse. He signed for the delivery like always but what he didn't expect were five boxes addressed to one Gladiolus Amiticia.

This was fine. He could deal with this. He'd call Gladio, tell him his order was in and that he needed to come pick them up. If that happened to be on Aranea’s shift, well, then that wasn't his fault was it?

She'd probably thank him anyway.

Sighing to himself, he picked up the phone and dialed Gladio’s number. Each unanswered ring put a weight in Prompto's stomach. Would he pick up? Would it be awkward?

What if he had to leave a message and Gladio had a piece of Prompto in the form of a staticky low quality voicemail?

He'd have to deal with that because Gladio didn't answer. He also didn't think ahead and said the first thing that came out of his mouth.

“This is, uh, your order is ready for pickup…At Loqi’s, obviously,” he laughed nervously and remembered he was still being recorded, “pick it up after two.” he rushed out and quickly hung up the phone.

There, that wasn't so bad.

Except he sounded like a complete idiot and Gladio now had his mistake forever recorded on his phone for his own personal pleasure. Prompto couldn't curse his luck enough.

Especially when the object of his problem came strutting in through the door an hour later.

He wouldn't lie that he wasn't annoyed. It was almost eleven and clearly Gladio choose to ignore the latter half of his message. What caught his attention, however, was Gladio’s demeanor.

They exchanged pleasantries but Prompto couldn't shake the solemn look in Gladio's eyes. It was like Gladio wasn't aware of his surroundings and was just going through the motions. Almost as if he had completely checked out of reality.

He was able to help load the boxes into Gladio's truck. The fireman thanked him and drove off without so much as a good bye.

Prompto thought that was strange but it wasn't his business anyway. Besides, he should be happy, thrilled even! Good riddance.

Aranea came in for her shift a few hours later and he would have made it out of the studio in the clear if she hadn't found a box inconspicuously hidden next to the front desk. It must have got pushed back from the others. Of course she asked him to deliver it, ‘Don't inconvenience our clients.’’ she had said.

And that's how he found himself, driving towards the address on the label of the box. Ever closer to the problem. He eyed the box with a scowl when he paused at a red light. Internally, he imagined dousing the box with gasoline and setting it a flame. Externally, the box sat precariously on his passenger seat and Prompto felt it was taunting him. He knew what lay inside the box; half naked images of Gladio in a twelve month display.

Flames would have been the smart choice.

Gladio lived on the outskirts of Crown City in a small apartment complex on the third floor. Looking around, Prompto spotted Gladio's truck across the parking lot. Frowning to himself, he figured he might as well get this over with so he could go home. He took the stairs, however, to delay the inevitable.

He took a deep breath as he stood in front of Gladio's door. The green paint was chipping and the number of his apartment was black and chipped, the gold paint flicking away. He knocked twice and looked down at his feet, silently hoping he wouldn't answer, the box heavy in his arms.

Gladio answered the door and his eyes widened when he saw Prompto. They stood there awkwardly for a minute before Prompto cleared his throat and spoke up. “Um, forgot a box.” he shrugged his shoulder as he handed it over. Gladio looked from him to the box and back again, taking it from him. Their hands brushed and Prompto wiped them on his pants. “Well, bye then.” he said abruptly as he started to leave.

“Wait,” Gladio called and Prompto stopped in his tracks. He should have pretended not to hear him and just kept going but something about the way Gladio called to him, the desperation in his tone, kept him from moving, “Have you looked at the calendars yet?”

He turned to look back at Gladio. The normally confident man was gone and in its place was a man who was awkwardly picking at the tape on the box, trying not to look his way. “No, I haven't see the final product.”

Gladio smiled, “Come in then, have a beer?”

No! Absolutely not.

Everything inside Prompto flared to life like an alarm was going off but something was different here and what harm would one beer cause?

“Sure.” Gladio moved out of the way for Prompto to walk in.

Immediately he was assaulted by the smell of sage and Gladio. The apartment was an average sized studio but clearly a bachelor pad. There was a small living space where Prompto found the rest of the boxes Gladio had picked up earlier and a divider separated the rest of the room, an unmade bed behind it.

He followed Gladio to the kitchen area, sitting the box on a table as he went. Gladio rummaged in his fridge, procuring two beers and handed one to Prompto. He took a sip and cringed at the taste. He never did like the taste of beer but he needed something to distract himself while he was here with Gladio.

He heard Gladio chuckle next to him, a small smile on his face. He felt something waken in his chest but he pushed it down and motioned to the box. Gladio peeled the tape off and pulled out one of the calendars. He flipped it over in his hands taking in each detail.

Opening the calendar, he began to check through the pages. He hummed his approval and showed Prompto some of his favorite shots. “You're a really good photographer.” he said and Prompto flushed under the praise. “I'm alright.” he said and he got a look from Gladio for that so he took another sip of his drink to keep his mouth shut.

Trying to distract himself from the unease he was feeling he started to look around the apartment some more. Gladio obviously lived by himself but he seemed to only decorate with furnishing he needed. Besides some photographs that hung on the wall, the apartment was fairly empty and ordinary.

Taking it upon himself, and as an excuse to move away from Gladio, Prompto walked over towards the pictures. In some of the photos he recognized a younger version of Iris, her dark hair and bright eyes giving her away. Lots of photos were of the brother and sister duo posing silly with smiles on their face. There was even a photo of a younger Gladio with his arm around Clarus, smiling happily at a party. One photo caught his eye, however, as it stood out from the others.

It was of a woman and she held a small baby in her arms, a child sized Gladio pulling at her dress to see the baby. Her face was bright and happy, her long dark hair flowed around her. She was beautiful.

“That's my mother.” Prompto turned his head to see Gladio had walked up behind him. He was close enough Prompto could feel the heat of his body on his back. Gladio looked at the photo with a longing in his eyes before pulling it down. He held it with such gentleness for someone who seemed so tough and rugged.

“She's beautiful.” he said and Gladio smiled, “Yeah, she was, but she's dead now.” the smile had fallen from his face and was replaced with a hardness he wasn't used to seeing in the other man. Throwing caution to the wind, he tentatively placed a hand on Gladio's arm, a sign of sympathy and nothing more, “What happened?” he whispered.

Gladio wiped his hand across his face before making his way over to the sofa. He still held the photograph and he stared at it for a moment before he spoke, “She was sick.”

Prompto sat next to him, leaving a comfortable distance between them.

“Iris was seven years old when it happened. Everyone was devastated even though we all knew she was sick. It happened, sorta fast, near the end.” Prompto watched as he gently brushed over the photo.

“It was really hard on our family. Dad threw himself into his work and I was left picking up the pieces. We fought a lot after that. Iris would cry all the time and I was left to grieve alone.

“It stayed that way until after high school. Dad wanted me to start training to take over the security department but all I wanted to do was rebel. One day we got into a really bad fight and I seriously thought about just ending it then and there.”

Prompto listened intently to Gladio's words, even though he didn't have any to offer himself. He twisted the cool bottle around in his hands and waited for Gladio to continue.

“I was…this close…but Iris, sweet annoying little Iris, she waltz right into my room demanding I take her to the park. I told her to screw off but she's persistent.” he laughed at the memory, but it wasn't a laugh of joy or happiness. It was the sort of laugh that just filled the quiet.

“Iris literally saved my life. I knew I couldn't let her down the way our dad did. So I tried to turn my life around and started to volunteer at the fire department. I've been there ever since.”

Gladio got up to carefully put the photo back on the wall before he turned and said, “Today is the anniversary of her death.”

Prompto's eyes widened. That would explain his behavior today. Prompto walked over to Gladio and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, “Thank you for telling me.” he said. He had no apology to offer, he doubted Gladio wanted to hear it anyway. What he really needed was a friend and Prompto knew that was something he could offer.

Gladio looked into his eyes and nodded and something passed between them that Prompto couldn't place. What he did know that their relationship was changing. Shifting into something that wasn't hostile but calm.

Maybe he and Gladio could be friends after all.

Gladio ended up convincing Prompto to stay for take out and like an idiot he said yes. How was he supposed to leave when it was clear that Gladio was mourning alone in his apartment. Prompto picked at his food wondering just what the hell he was doing. Yeah, he did want to be friends but he also wondered where the line was supposed to be drawn.

When he first met Gladio he would never have guessed he'd be sitting in such close proximity on his couch while eating chow mein and watching crap reality tv. He dared a glance at said man. His arm was resting along the back of the couch and he seemed relatively interested in the drama unfolding on the television.

What would Ignis think if he knew Prompto was alone at the home of the man who has starred in a few of his fantasies. He stomach started to feel sour, so he put his food down and stood. He needed to go home.

“I, uh, I should be going.” he mumbled awkwardly. Gladio stood with him, towering over Prompto, “Yeah, sure,” he said and Gladio walked him to the door. Just as he was about to walk out, he turned quickly, almost bumping into the other man he was so close. “Thanks for dinner,” he whispered.

“Anytime,” he replied and was he getting closer? Prompto’s heart started to beat wildly in his chest and yes, Gladio was leaning in closer to him. He swallowed a lump in his throat, he really should move, leave and never come back, but his feet felt like lead. Gladio was so close now he could feel his breath on his face. With a shaky breath, Prompto cleared his throat and Gladio snapped back so fast it was like he had been burned. Prompto rushed out the door without a backward glance.

He didn't stop to catch his breath until he was safely in his car, door locked as he gripped the wheel tight. Gladio almost kissed him. And he almost let him. What was he thinking. Stupid! How could you even entertain the idea? Prompto knew he had gotten way out of hand. Taking a deep breath to calm his beating heart he took a good look around. It was already dark, which meant he had spent a long time here unintentionally. A glance at the clock in his car told him Ignis would be home soon.

Prompto's heart started to beat again for a completely different reason. He had about thirty minutes to get across town and make it home before Ignis. Of course, the highway traffic was backed up and when he finally did make it, Ignis’ car was already parked in the driveway.

He stayed in his car for a few minutes to compose himself but for a brief second Prompto wondered why he was freaking out. It's not like he did anything wrong. He just spent the evening with Gladio and had dinner and almost shared a kiss with the man. He took a few more minutes to ready himself.

He walked through the door tentatively, casting curious glances around the house. He didn't see Ignis so he tried to listen for the man. He heard water running from the kitchen and best guess that's where he was. He closed the door silently behind him and suddenly he felt like a teenager trying to make it to their room without getting caught after breaking curfew.

The hallway opened up to the kitchen but if he want through the living area he could double around and make it to the stairs without getting caught. However, like a sneaky inexperienced teenager, he bumped into the coffee table and the sound was enough to rouse Ignis.

“Prompto?” he called, flicking the light on as he entered the room. Prompto gulped as he stood there, his nerves set ablaze. Ignis watched him, face unreadable.

“You're home late,” he said watching as Prompto shifted on his feet.

“Uh, yeah, worked late for Aranea today,” he let the lie slide from his mouth. Ignis nodded yet they both stood unmoving, staring at each other from across the room.

“You…smell funny. Is that sage?” Ignis said as he narrowed his eyes and Prompto was caught. Hook, line and sinker. What would his headstone say? Here lies Prompto, idiot extraordinaire, death by intuitive husband.

“I stopped by the market before I left. Aranea’s birthday is coming up and you know she loves incense,” Prompto watched as Ignis face became hard and Prompto felt uncomfortable under his stare. It felt like hours when really it had been only moments.

“If you say so.” and something in his tone caught Prompto off guard, “You must be tired, go up to bed.” Ignis walked back the way he came, stiff and without looking back. Prompto waited a few moments before he quietly padded over to the entryway, taking a peek at Ignis in the kitchen. His back was turned but he was looking down at something. The illumination on his face gave it away. Ignis was texting someone and when he looked up, he exhaled a large sigh and Prompto moved away before he was caught.

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm terribly sorry that this chapter took so long to post. It was a bit of a challenge to write and I've been sitting on it for a while making edits and changing things.

Much to Prompto's disposition, he really didn't enjoy running in the rain. When he checked this morning's weather he was conned into believing the weatherman's prediction of clear and bright skies. What he got halfway through his route were gray clouds and a downpour.    
  
He tried to take cover under a tree but he found the drip was just as bad as being out in the rain itself. He was soaked through and his sneakers were starting to squeak under his weight. Shivering, he gathered his courage and started to run again, this time looking for real coverage from the pressing storm.    
  
He honestly couldn't believe his luck when he turned the corner and realized he was a block or two away from the fire department. He could probably hide away from the storm and say hi to Gladio, but that thought gave him a little pause. The last time he saw Gladio, the man had tried to kiss him. What he should do is turn back the way he came, run home and take a warm bath to fight the chill sinking into his bones. However, after a flash of light and an alarming clap of thunder, Prompto threw caution to the wind and ran for the fire house.    
  
He was immediately assaulted by the frigid cool air and his teeth started to chatter. Wrapping his arms around himself, he walked further into the lobby. He couldn't see much of the department but he staggered to the desk and rang the small bell. The sound echoed through the small room and he could hear footsteps moving towards him.    
  
A man with dark hair and a hard face appeared in front of him and Prompto's first thought of the man was that he was scary as hell. Without an introduction the man looked him up and down, taking in his soiled clothes and frozen stance before his eyes moved to the puddles trailing behind him.

  
Sucking his teeth he spoke, “You can't loiter here,” and he turned to leave.    
  
“Wait,” he called, unsure of himself, “Um, is Gladio here?” he mumbled.    
  
The man turned around to look at him again, agitation in his face. “Amiticia, visitor,” he yelled behind him and they both stood watching each other.

Prompto stood with his arms still wrapped around himself, rubbing his hands up and down to try and get some warmth to his fingers. He felt the room was getting colder with each passing moment and started to count the seconds it took until Gladio showed up.

  
Gladio came around the corner just as the other man crossed his arms. He looked towards the other man first before following his gaze towards Prompto.    
  
“Holy shit, Prompto,” he said as he rushed to his side, putting his hands on his shoulders and taking in his appearance, “You're freezing!” 

 

Prompto wanted to lean into the warmth of Gladio's hands but he found he was being pulled along instead. “By the six, Drautus, he's turning blue,” he said as they walked passed the scary man and Prompto didn't look back.  
  
“Take your break, Gladio, he can't stay. Regulations,” Drautus called after them.  
  
Gladio brought him upstairs, past the mess hall where Prompto could hear a chorus of laughter and cacophony of indistinct murmurs. The walk up the stairs burned his legs, his body not forgetting his jog and when they reached the top, Gladio left him quickly to grab a blanket. He wrapped it around his shoulders and Prompto looked around the room. It was spacious and beds aligning the wall on one side. He could see the pole on the other end of the room in the corner and what appeared to be the entrance to a locker room.  
  
Gladio started to gently tug on him again and brought him to a bed in the middle of the sleeping area. He motioned for Prompto to sit and started to run his arms up and down along his body, over the blanket, trying to create friction for heat. Prompto could feel himself starting to lose the chill in his skin but his wet clothes kept him decently cold. He chanced a look at Gladio, who was staring at him intently. Clearing his throat, he said the first thing to Gladio since he saw him.  
  
“Did I get you in trouble?” Gladio’s expression changed quickly and he chuckled under his breath.   
  
“Nah, Drautus is a hard ass but he has to be. He's the fire chief.”   
  
Prompto pulled the blanket tighter around himself and he realized just how close he and Gladio were. Part of him wanted to meld into Gladio’s warmth and another part of him knew he should want to go home and relax, maybe settle into the couch with a hot cup of cocoa. The rational part of him was losing its mind with his indecisions.  
  
However, Drautus chose that moment to announce his arrival with a hot cup of coffee and placed it in Prompto's hands. Gladio backed away a considerable distance but when Prompto took a sip of the warm liquid, he felt himself not missing Gladio’s heat as acutely as he thought he would.  
  
“What are you doing out in this storm anyway, kid?” Drautus asked as he crossed his arms again in what appeared to be his signature move.   
  
“It wasn't raining when I left this morning,” he sighed, “The channel eleven news said it would be clear skies.”  
  
Gladio's boisterous laugh echoed in the room and two sets of eyes turned to him. “Everyone knows Ravus is always wrong, it's Sania on channel nine you should be watching.”   
  
When Gladio noticed the exasperated looks he was getting in return, he shrugged his shoulders, “It's true.”  
  
Drautus left them shortly afterward, giving them a little privacy but reminding Gladio civilians weren't allowed to dawdle in the house in case of an emergency. Prompto sipped his coffee as Gladio took a seat next to him, their knees occasionally touching. He was keenly aware of Gladio, his subtle movements or his chest expanding as he breathed. When Gladio leaned in to wrap the blanket tighter around him, Prompto could smell a hint of the sage incense he seemed to be fond of.   
  
Thankfully, the storm didn't last long and before he knew it, Gladio was walking him out the front door. Prompto felt considerably better despite his clothes clinging to his skin and his shoes being waterlogged.  
  
“Thanks,” Prompto said to Gladio and he smiled warmly.  
  
“Anytime.”   
  
They stood staring at each other for a moment before Gladio slowly reached out to brush Prompto's hair out of his face. He flushed but not before he took over the action and tucked his hair behind his ear. Gladio's fingers were rough against his skin and Prompto didn't miss the fact that it was a stark contrast to how Ignis usually brushed his bangs from his face. 

“Listen Gladio,” he looked away quickly, “Whatever’s going on between us…,” he dared a look at Gladio, his face curious, “it has to stop.”    
  
Whatever Prompto was expecting, and he didn't know what to expect, it definitely wasn't the crestfallen look Gladio quickly tried to cover or the fake smile he pun on.    
  
“Yeah, of course,” he tried to brush it off with a wave of his hand but Prompto wondered if Gladio felt more than that. And if he did? Prompto shouldn't care how Gladio felt but he kinda did.

“Friends, at least?” Gladio held his hand out in front of him and Prompto looked down at it. He could see how callused the inside of his hand was, his nails short and clean. He let his eyes follow the feathers cascading up Gladio’s arm, under the sleeve of his shirt, where he knows they turn into a majestic bird, until his eyes settled on his face. Gladio seemed sincere in his request and Prompto found himself unable to deny him.

“Friends,” Gladio’s hand was warm in his.   
  
When he finally made it home he was exhausted. The sun had beat back the storm clouds and instead of the extreme chill he felt earlier, he was overtaken by intense heat. Dragging himself inside he grabbed some water before heading to the bathroom to clean up. He washed away the grime and the cool water felt like heaven on his skin.    
  
Feeling refreshed, he sat on the couch and turned on the television. He never really got involved in what he was watching because he soon fell asleep.   
  


He didn't know how much time had passed before the sounds of keys jingling in the door woke him. Groggily, he stood up to welcome his husband but stopped short at the rigid stance Ignis had. He stood holding his briefcase tightly, face hard and unreadable. He kept his gaze away from Prompto as he walked towards the kitchen. He steadily placed his bag on the table and Prompto watched from the other room as his shoulders sagged.    
  
“Hey babe, bad day?” he asked and if he didn't know any better, Ignis visibly tensed as he spoke.   
  
“You could say that,” was his cold reply as he started to walk away. Prompto followed a little ways away from Ignis, unsure how to react to his unusual behavior. 

 

“Want take out for dinner? We can order from that place you like,” he tried and Ignis just continued on his way to their bedroom. Prompto stood in the hallway a little longer, watching as Ignis disappeared into their room, before he turned to walk away, slowly glancing back before ordering their meal.   
  
They sat at the dinner table and Ignis had hardly touched his food. The uneasy atmosphere made Prompto nervous and his own dish lay mostly untouched as well. Pushing the food around his plate he decided to prod Ignis, maybe coax out whatever was on his mind. “Wanna talk about it?”   
  
Ignis looked up from his food and stared at Prompto. He didn't know why, but he felt utterly small just then. Prompto fidgeted under his husbands intense gaze and his eyes fell to the briefcase on the other end of the table, uncharacteristically left out by Ignis. Something was happening here and he wasn't sure what but he definitely didn't like it.    
  
Ignis stood from the table and reached for his briefcase, opening it and reaching in, ”Would you mind telling me how long you were going to keep this from me?”

 

Pulling something out, he flicked the object on the table. It spun as it slid across the tabletop until it stopped just before Prompto. He stared at it for a moment. An image of Gladio sat out of place on their table, the calendar suddenly becoming the elephant in the room.   
  
“I-I wasn't keeping it from you, I just…I don't know, it didn't seem important.” he said as he rubbed the back of neck, however, he jumped in surprise when Ignis slammed his fists on the table.    
  
“You didn't think it was important? These have been circulating around the office with your  _ name _ on it,” he gestured towards the calendar, “Do you have any idea how humiliating it is to hear my coworkers snicker and gossip behind my back because of that?”   
  
He really didn’t think of the repercussions Ignis may have to endure because of the calendars but he genuinely wasn’t expecting him to come across them. Prompto went from sympathetic of Ignis to frustrated in the matter of seconds.

  
“Look, it's not my fault your coworkers stick their noses where they don't belong, I was just doing what the client paid for.” He pushed the calendar roughly away, back towards Ignis. 

  
“What they paid for?” Ignis threw his hand up, “Gladiolus didn't pay for the calendars! One look at the financial report and it turns out that the company paid for those calendars. Thousands of dollars worth. What am I supposed to tell Clarus when I have to revoke his business card because of his sons misconduct?”   
  
Prompto's could feel his temper grow. He was trying to reel it in, knowing Ignis’ misplaced anger seemed to stem from his overwhelming issues at work. He took a deep breath and tried to speak calmly.   
  
“You can't put that on me. Take it up with Clarus and Noctis if it's such a problem.” He locked eyes with Ignis, a warning that he would fight back if he had too. 

  
Ignis didn't rise to the bait, “You can't be serious,” he pushed his fingers through his hair, turning away from Prompto as he did, but he quickly turned back, gripping the back of a chair so hard his knuckles turned white, “What's your relationship with him?”    
  
Prompto’s strong facade disappeared and he could hear his heartbeat in his ears-his blood running cold. He really should have seen this coming, and in all honestly, it was long overdue. However, what did he have to hide? Nothing bad  _ really  _ happened between Gladio and himself.    
  
“What are you trying to say? Gladio and I are just friends,” he tried to play it off. ‘Just friends’ is what they had agreed upon earlier that day and that's what he was going to stick with. He'd leave everything that happened concerning Gladio locked away up until that point. Ignis didn't need to know about them and there would be no reason to dwell on it.    
  
“Do  _ just friends _ take provocative photographs like that lewd display sitting on our table? Is this the kind of business Aranea runs?” he snarled as he furrowed his brows.    
  
He almost couldn't believe this was happening. His anger was now swelling like a bubble. Ignis knows exactly what he does at his job but attacking Aranea because he was mad about the calendars was pushing too far. Whatever Ignis was trying to do here, he wasn't going to let him get the upper hand.

  
Before he had a chance to speak, however, Ignis moved closer to him. Prompto stood up from his seat and Ignis stopped. Standing across from each other over the table he could clearly see the anger in Ignis’ eyes. There was also something else there, something Ignis was trying to keep hidden. Was it jealousy? Betrayal?    
  
“I know you've been hanging out with Gladiolus.”   
  
As soon as the words left Ignis’ mouth his heart stuck in his throat. How did Ignis know that? The only time he had seen them together was at the conference. Was Ignis spying on him? Prompto narrowed his eyes at him. It really wasn't like Ignis but seeing his husband standing before him, anger coming off in waves made him question how well he really knew him.    
  
But that was preposterous; of course he knew Ignis. They were nearly inseparable in college and married for ten years. He knew his husband inside out. There had to be some other explanation.   
  
His voice came out small and quiet, “How do you know that?”    
  
“Is that really what you're concerned with?” Ignis pulled his phone out his pocket, tapping on the screen quickly. Once he found what he was looking for he held it up for Prompto to see.    
  
It was a photo of him and Gladio, their backs turned towards the camera. They were sitting together and Gladio was laughing. Prompto realized it was the day at the cafe, when Gladio had invited himself to have lunch with him. 

 

He put on a blank mask as he stared at the image but on the inside he was a hurricane of emotions. They were all swirling together and he couldn’t decided on which one to focus on. He was angry Ignis was spying on him, he was nervous Ignis knew the dirty details Prompto tried to keep to himself. He wanted to confess everything and lock it away simultaneously. 

 

When he didn’t say anything, Ignis took the opportunity to settle their argument. 

 

“I want you to quit working at the studio,” he said it like he was commenting on the weather and it took a moment for Prompto to process it.   
  
“What? No way. It was your idea in the first place.” 

  
“The wrong idea apparently. I want you to quit and you are not allowed to see Gladiolus henceforth.”   
  
Prompto scoffed, “Excuse me? I'm not allowed? You’re not my father Ignis, don't treat me like a child.”  he clenched his fists at his side.    
  
“Then stop acting like one,” Ignis was poking the table as he spoke, “I have done my best to make sure you have everything you could ever want and how do you repay me?”

 

“Oh so you think you’re doing me a favor?” Prompto couldn’t help his voice from rising. Ignis was getting way too out of control and he wouldn’t let him try and make him feel guilty, “I don’t want your money, Ignis,” moving briskly to the hallway he grabbed his keys off the hook, “I work hard too, you know,”

 

Looking down at the keys in his hand he thought to all the things he does for Ignis; the house cleaning, the dry cleaning, the cooking; he fell right into the dutiful house maker roll and he didn't mind that but a little appreciation would have been nice. 

 

Ignis had followed him into the entryway, crossing his arms, a sour look on his face. “Where do you think you’re going?”

 

He looked back to Ignis with an angry scowl on his face, “Go back to work, Ignis... it’s what you’re best at,” he said as he slammed the door behind him. He felt a little bad at his jab after it had passed his lips but it was sorta the truth and his anger ended up shadowing any other feelings he may have had. 

 

He rushed to his car so Ignis couldn’t stop him from leaving. He doubted he would but he didn’t want to take the chance of seeing him. He couldn’t believe some of the things he said to him and he was hurt and angry. A long drive would clear his head, it was getting late, but he couldn't stay here.

He decided he would stay at his mother's house for the night. She wouldn't pester him and he 'd be able to pout alone in his room. 

Except when he knocked on the door he realized it wasn’t the familiar white wood he was used too. It was a deep green and he had a strange sense of deja vu. He was so lost in his emotions he didn’t even realize he had drove here. This was the last place he should be but when Gladio opened the door and he looked up into his face, he whispered the first thing that came to his mind,

 

“I don't know why I'm here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annnnd here we go. I have chapter 8 planned and I hope to have it out much faster than this one. I hope this was to everyone's liking because it was a doozy.


	8. Chapter 8 Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those that are concerned about the tag for Dub-Con, I've marked the chapter \\\\\ where you should stop reading and /// where you can read again.

It took a few moments for Gladio to let him in. It was sort of an awkward exchange and looking back he wished he hadn't blurted out that he didn't know why he was here. 

 

Gladio was wearing nothing but thin cotton pants and Prompto worked to keep his eyes above his waistline. He clearly wasn't expecting anyone to just show up at his door so when he moved out of the way to let Prompto in, he cast him a wary look. 

 

“I'm sorry for just showing up…” he walked in waving his arms as he tried to articulate what he was thinking showing up unannounced. Gladio shut the door and ran his hand over his face.

 

“You look a mess, is everything ok?” Opening the fridge, Gladio pulled out two beers and handed one to Prompto. He looked at it, the bottle cold in his hand. 

 

“Do you have anything stronger?” he asked apprehensively. 

 

Gladio eyed him with thin lips and went to rummage in his cupboards. He pulled out a bottle and some glasses before pouring the brown liquid. He handed Prompto his glass and he chugged it in one gulp. The alcohol burned his throat and he grimaced but handed his cup back to Gladio for more. 

 

Gladio signaled towards the couch and brought his own glass with him, the beers left idle on the table. When his glass was full again he downed this one just as quickly. His body warmed and he was starting to feel lightheaded. Whatever he was drinking was good shit and he'd have to remember to ask Gladio the brand. 

 

He didn't offer up any information for Gladio and they sat in silence as they drank. Gladio was still sipping his first glass while Prompto was starting on his third. The alcohol was starting to numb the residual anger he felt at Ignis and he could feel himself become content. 

 

He caught Gladio eyeing him and raised an eyebrow, “What?”

 

The fireman shook his head, looking down into his cup, “Bad night?”

 

He bit his lip and looked away, “You could say that,” echoing Ignis’ earlier words. 

 

The silence grew between them again but it wasn't tense or uncomfortable. Eventually, Gladio leaned back on the couch, letting his arm rest on the back and drew his leg up. It was touching Prompto's and he wasn't sure if the heat was from Gladio or the alcohol. 

 

Suddenly, he felt a vibration in his pocket. Pulling his phone out he saw he had a message from Ignis. He frowned and ignored it without opening the text. He didn’t trust himself to talk to Ignis without being snarky so he decided he’d talk to him later when he felt he could without fighting. If Gladio noticed he didn't say anything. 

 

Swirling the liquid in his cup, he broke the silence between them, “How's Iris?”

 

“S’good,” he said before taking a small sip of his drink.

 

He let his gaze move away from other man but his building anxiety was starting to get the better of him. 

 

What was he even doing? Drinking at Gladio's late at night was one of the worst ideas he's ever had. He took a cautionary glance towards the other man and he could see the dark circles under his eyes. He assumed he worked long hours at the department today and here he was, showing up with no explanation as to why and drinking his alcohol. He swallowed the last of his drink and shuddered at the warmth that filled his chest. 

 

“I should uh, I should go, I didn't mean to bother you,” he stood to leave but before he knew it Gladio had grabbed his arm, stopping him in his tracks. 

 

Prompto turned in his grasp and Gladio pulled him closer. He breathed heavily as Gladio's eyes bore into him. He stared back, unable to turn away as if he were in a trance and Gladio's fingers gently brushed the side of his face. 

 

“This-” he said as he cupped his cheek, “-This is why you're here,” he rolled himself into Prompto. He gasped at the feel of Gladio's body moving along his and when his mouth opened, Gladio pushed his tongue inside. 

 

Prompto's eyes widened in shock. Gladio was kissing him! And he wasn't pushing him away. Gladio felt  _ good _ and somewhere inside his head, he  _ knew _ he shouldn't be doing this but his brain was hazy from the alcohol and for the moment he forgot his pain, forgot his fight with Ignis. 

 

He slowly started to kiss back and he  _ felt _ Gladio's hum of approval. Gladio's hand moved from his bicep to cup his other cheek, rubbing his jaw with his thumb. 

 

He'd be lying if this wasn't better than he imagined it would. Acting braver than he felt, he let his hands brush Gladio's arms, slowly moving upwards to wrap them around his neck. Gladio deepened the kiss and he pulled Prompto closer with a firm hand on the small of his back. 

 

Losing himself in the kiss, he barely realized his phone vibrating in his pocket again. He broke away from Gladio to pull his phone out but before he could check and see who it was, Gladio had plucked it from his hand and tossed it behind him. It landed on the couch with a soft thud. He went to protest but Gladio’s lips were on him again and it probably wasn't important.

 

It was  _ different  _ kissing Gladio. He was all sharp tongue and licks where Ignis was soft and pliable. He tasted of bourbon and smelled of sage. His body was firm and when Gladio pushed their hips together, he could feel his growing need. 

 

He couldn't lie that between the alcohol and the feel of Gladio he wasn't unaffected. He wanted this, he was  _ ready _ for this. He had fantasized about it and how often do people's fantasies become reality?

 

Their feet fumbled between their legs as Gladio moved them to his bed. Prompto fell back when his knees hit the edge and he pulled his shirt off before Gladio was kissing him again. His beard was scratchy along his skin and he wanted to itch it but it added to the pleasure. Gladio was rugged and he had never been with anyone as manly as him. 

 

Gladio was quick to move along his jaw and neck, pushing his shoulders to cause him to fall to his back. Gladio unbuttoned his jeans and pulled them and his boxers off in one motion, his cock bobbing from the release. Gladio slipped off his pants in the process and Prompto gaped. 

 

Gladio's length was just as he imagined and he had a sudden desire to taste it. Scooting up the bed slightly, he gave Gladio his best  _ come hither _ look and he obliged. Gladio crawled over him, his large body engulfing his own. With Prompto's help, Gladio rolled over, on his back as he settled between his legs. With a lick of his lips, he took Gladio entirely in his mouth. 

 

Gladio grunted as Prompto looked up at him. He had thrown his arm over his eyes and his mouth was slightly agape. Smiling to himself, he started to move his tongue along his underside as he sucked. He was almost too big and Promptos jaw ached but the taste of Gladio was intoxicating. 

 

He felt Gladio entwine his fingers tightly in his hair, encouraging him to continue his ministrations. Using his free hand to grab what girth he couldn't fit into his mouth, he moved in time with his bobbing head. 

 

After a few minutes the pull on his scalp was painful and Gladio was muttering a rush of “Stop,” and “Wait,” so that's what he did. Anxiety had him worrying he had done something wrong. Gladio took a few deep breaths and lifted his head to look at him, a smirk on his lips, “Sorry, if you keep going like that, this won't last very long.”

 

He nodded and climbed up the bed, waiting as Gladio had turned to pull a condom and lube out of the small table by his bed. He started to get comfortable as Gladio slipped the condom on but when Gladio tutted and made a circle motion with his finger, he slowly turned around. 

 

///

 

He was suddenly nervous and he felt vulnerable in front of Gladio on his hands and knees. When Gladio finally touched his burning skin, it didn't quite feel as good as he thought it would. His hands were rough and callous and when his hand reached around to grab him, it was cold from the lubricant.

 

He swallowed the pool of saliva in his mouth and Gladio moved his hand a little too slowly to enjoy. He tried to ignore his feelings of discomfort when Gladio swirled a wet finger around his opening. It didn't feel terrible and he knew it would start to feel ok after a while. 

 

First time sex was always bad; That's what everyone said. 

 

It didn't take long for Gladio to stretch him enough and he was gripping the sheets as he pushed into him. He bit his lip, Gladio giving him a moment to collect himself before he started slow deep thrusts. He felt full and he breathed deeply, the intrusion not unsavory. He just had to get used to Gladio’s body. 

 

Not sensing his discomfort, Gladio gripped his waist tight and started moving faster. He was rough but Prompto could feel the pleasure slowly start to build. Gladio groaned above him with each thrust and he tried again to wrap his hand around Prompto’s cock. 

 

“You’re a quiet one,” he breathed out heavily, pumping his hand jerkily around him. He felt himself start to harden again, his ministrations distracting from the body pounding into his backside. He knew in order to orgasm he needed to get out of his own head, so he cleared his thoughts and just tried to feel. 

 

He focused on Gladio, the grip on his hips was hard but not unpleasant. He didn’t mind a little roughness in the bedroom. Gladio’s thrusts were becoming sporadic, nearing completion. The strokes on his cock were pleasurable enough and he could get off to that. 

 

He tried to moan softly for Gladio, his comment not going unnoticed. That seemed to encourage him and his hand moved at a more pleasing pace. 

 

There was a growing bead of guilt growing in his chest that he beat down in favor of focusing on reaching completion. A whisper of tragedy in the back of his mind but he was finally starting to enjoy himself enough that he ignored the lingering thoughts. He was thankful that Gladio didn’t seem like a touchy lover because he wasn’t sure he would’ve been able to ignore such thought’s if he was touching the body Ignis had memorized and loved, as if he were in a lovers embrace. 

 

His orgasm was -small- in the sense that he was left wanting afterward. He could feel Gladio’s release and he would be eternally grateful for the condom he wore. He was pushed down into the mattress as Gladio fell on top of him, the sticky cold mess squishing onto his stomach. After catching his breath Gladio moved off of him, cleaned himself and brought Prompto a dirty t-shirt. 

  
  


He stared at the shirt in disbelief but took it nonetheless and wiped off as best he could. The awkwardness started to bloom between them and he grabbed for his underwear. Gladio pulled the sheet off the bed and laid down.

  
  


///

 

“You’re not leaving are you?” He didn’t look at Gladio as he slipped his boxers on. He didn’t exactly want to stay but he also definitely didn’t want to go home. Later, he would blame his poor decision on the alcohol but he climbed into bed next to Gladio and let sleep pull him away from his problems. 

 


	9. Chapter 8 Part 2

Prompto woke up to cold chills and a weighted headache. His tongue stuck to the roof of his mouth and his body was sore. Blinking his eyes open, the light fluttering through the blinds hit him in the face and he groaned into his pillow. But it wasn't his pillow, was it?

 

At the onslaught of memories Prompto felt his stomach go sour. What had he done? Coming to the realization that he had made a giant mistake, he jumped from the bed. He wobbled and reached his arm out for support on the wall, a small pool of bile rising in his throat. With his free hand he ran his fingers through his hair. He was vaguely aware of his body shaking in tremors while he stared blindly at his feet. 

 

He could hear Gladio in the other room and he was grateful for the divider hiding him from view. He tried to lick his dry lips, looking around the room for the rest of his clothes. He blinked away tears as he slid on his jeans and shirt. It seemed as though all the moisture in his mouth took residence in his eyes but he wouldn't break down, not here. 

 

He could salvage this situation.

 

_ Right? _

 

Taking a stuttering breath he peeked around the divider. Gladio's back was turned in the kitchen and from the smells permeating the air he was cooking. He let his gaze wander to the door, trying to figure out how he could slip out without Gladio noticing. Maybe if he ran fast enough he could make it then pretend this didn't happen.

 

_ But it did happen. _

 

He braced himself, ready to get the hell out of there when the sound of vibrations echoed through the apartment. His eyes were drawn to the table where his phone sat, ringing, when Gladio turned around. 

 

“Sleeping beauty,” he said with a smile and a nod towards the table, “ s’been going off all morning.”

 

Cautiously he slipped out from behind the divider and picked up his phone. He remembered Gladio had thrown it and it landed on the couch. He must have moved it. A cold chill spread through him. He glanced and saw he had several missed calls and messages from Ignis. Had Gladio seen them? Did he feel any shame? They just had sex and Gladio knew he was a married man, but with one look towards him, Prompto wasn't so sure Gladio was the type to care about something like that. 

 

From the kitchen he gave Prompto his best smug face and knowing smirk. He felt a flare of anger at him but it was soon overcome by his own shame. He had no right to blame Gladio when he was just as responsible. 

 

He ignored Gladio's intense gaze while he patted himself down to look like he didn't just cheat of his husband. Did cheaters have a look? Would everyone know what he did? His anxiety was threatening to cause him to lose his composure in front of Gladio and that was something he would not allow.

 

The smell of sage was choking him and the food was making his stomach sick. He pushed his phone into his pocket he knew had to get out of here before he caused anymore trouble for himself. Making his way to the door he could hear Gladio telling him to wait and he felt the firm grip of his hand on his arm. 

 

Gladio sure felt he could grab him whenever he wanted. 

 

Prompto turned abruptly, “This was a mistake, I have to go,” When Gladio's grip didn't loosen, he tried to jerk away, “Let me go.”

 

Gladio scoffed and the sound drew his attention. He was angry and for the first time since he knew Gladio, Prompto was afraid of him for entirely different reasons. 

 

“I told you I always get what I want,” he spat. 

 

Prompto was never a violent person. In grade school when the other kids would pick on him, he would simply go off and cry alone. However, once Gladio uttered those words he saw red and felt rage like he never had before. He didn't register what happened until pain erupted in his fist and he watched as Gladio's head whipped to the side. 

 

Gladio let go of Prompto to nurse his jaw and he took the opportunity to rush out. 

 

He didn't let his tears fall until he was locked away in his car. 

 

_ What have I done? _

 

He sobbed until his jaw ached and he had a headache from the sinus pressure. His knuckles were red and swollen. But those were paper cuts compared to the crippling pain he felt in his chest. 

 

He probably looked like some crazy person, ugly crying in their car but he couldn't find it in himself to care. His chest heaved and he cried out. He blew his nose on some drive thru napkins he had in his glove box and tried to even his breathing. 

 

Thinking of what he had to do next made the onslaught return and it was a few more minutes until he settled down again. When he was done crying, he was left a mess. His eyes were red and puffy and his nose was runny. A few strands of hair clung to his face where his tears had fallen. When he could no longer look at himself he pushed the rear view mirror out of his view. 

 

He had to go home. He had to face Ignis. Question was, could he pretend like nothing happened or would he break as soon as he saw him. He knew he answer and he dreaded it. 

 

Taking one last shaky breath, he pulled the car out of the parking spot and took the long way home. It was a shorter ride than he hoped, missing morning traffic by a few hours. 

 

He pulled into his driveway staring at the house like it was haunted. The garage was shut and the bushes were neat and trim. The family name sign Ignis had gifted him waved in the breeze at the curb. It was the picture of perfection but it never seemed more unwelcome. 

 

He got out of the car and slowly moved to the front door, letting the key hovering over the lock. Ignis should be at work so he'd have time to compose himself. He could think things through and figure out what steps to take next. The thought of being alone spurred him on and he pushed the key into the lock. 

 

Stepping in through the door was surreal and the arms that were suddenly wrapped around him were heavy. 

 

“Prompto! Thank the  _ Six _ , I was worried sick,” Prompto's heart caught in his throat and he suddenly found himself watching their exchange from outside his body. 

 

_ Of course he was home. _

 

Ignis was gushing all over him, checking him over, making sure he was intact. Prompto watched blankly as Ignis fiddled over him.

 

Ignis looked as bad as he felt. His hair was sticking up at weird angles and he had dark circles under his eyes. He was wearing his robe and his bare feet stuck out under the cuffs of his pajama pants. He could see everything Ignis was doing but it also seemed to happen really far away-as if he wasn't standing right in front of him.

 

“Where have you been? I waited up all night and left messages but you didn't answer your phone-” He stopped hearing the words and for a minute he just stood there, existing. Ignis had run his hand through his hair, still talking but the words were indistinct. It wasn't until warm  _ familiar _ hands gripped the side of his face that he was brought back to reality. 

 

“Are you ok?” Ignis asked again and when Prompto met his concerned eyes, he felt a burn rise from his stomach. 

 

He pushed Ignis roughly out of the way, running past him to the bathroom in the hallway where he expelled the contents of his stomach. He sat gagging, vision blurry behind his tears. When he was finished, he rested his back against the tub, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. 

 

Ignis didn't rush to his side and he worried for a second maybe he had hurt him when he pushed him. Using the tub as leverage to stand he wobbly made his way out of the bathroom. He found Ignis standing in the hallway, looking down at a phone and for some reason he knew this was the beginning of the storm. 

 

He patted his own pockets, but he knew his phone wasn't there. It was in Ignis’ hand. It must have fallen out of his pocket when he ran to the bathroom. 

 

“I-Iggy?” His strangled voice broke through the quiet and Ignis looked up at him. The look alone froze him to the spot. Ignis had tears running down his cheeks and his mouth was slightly agape. Prompto swallowed. 

 

“What did you do?” The whisper was more like a shout in Prompto's head. It swirled around until he was trembling. He slowly raised his arms in peace and took a step. Ignis took one back; His composure breaking. 

 

He rushed to his husband's side when Ignis’ knees gave out and he sat in disbelief as Ignis held himself up with his hands, sobbing and shaking.

 

He saw the phone clutched in Ignis’ fist, a photo on the display. It was a selfie of Gladio and himself. He couldn't make much of the photo out under Ignis’ palm but he knew Gladio must have taken their photo while he was asleep next to him. 

 

He didn't have time to really worry about it because Ignis was saying something. 

 

“How could you do this to me?” He repeated like a mantra in broken whispers between sobs. Prompto felt as if his heart was being pierced but he tried to put a hand on Ignis’ shoulder, to comfort him. 

 

Ignis jerked away, “Don't touch me!” he yelled, “Don't touch me,” he said again in a murmur like he couldn't believe he was telling his husband,  _ his love _ , not to put his hands on him.

 

“Iggy, I-I can explain,” he tried instead, hoping Ignis would break out of his stupor to listen to him. However, when Ignis looked at him again, there was true anger in his eye. With furrowed brows and a scowl, he stood on wobbly legs, “You can explain?” he growled, “You slept with him!”

 

Prompto was kneeling on the ground at Ignis’ mercy. He could feel hot tears slide down his cheeks and his stomach was rolling, his wedding ring heavy on his finger. 

 

“Iggy, please,” he pleaded. Ignis just shook his head and chuckled, wiping tears from his eyes.

 

“How could I have been so stupid,” he said to himself and he started to walk away, through the kitchen and down the hall. Prompto got up and followed him. 

 

He was shutting the door to his office when Prompto caught up, pushing the door to keep it open. “Please, listen, it-it was an accident.”

 

He peaked at Ignis through the space between the door and the latch, his face impassive and trancelike. He was looking at Prompto but Prompto wasn't sure he was actually  _ seeing _ him. 

 

“I hate you,” he whispered so low Prompto almost missed it. Prompto felt the words hit him like a train and his chest constricted. He suddenly felt like he couldn't breathe and his limbs went limp. The door shut softly at the release of pressure from Prompto and he could hear Ignis slide down the opposite side of the door. 

 

He slammed his fist on the door, “Ignis, please,” he yelled through gasps and sobs, “It meant nothing to me, he means nothing to me. Please Iggy, you're everything.”

 

The only response Prompto received was Ignis’ heartbroken wails through the door. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry. Don't yell at me.


	10. Chapter 9

Prompto wakes up to a crick in his neck and an ache in his back. Having cried himself to sleep, lying on the floor in front of Ignis’ office door. He lay motionless as his eyes bring the hallway into focus. His mind is exhausted and as he tries to sit up, his stomach does flips. As soon as he feels well enough, he uses the door as leverage to stand, calling out to Ignis. There is no reply, not that he really expected one but he had _hoped._   

 

He leans on the door, his body unable to move much and his head not willing to cooperate. He feels even worse today than he did yesterday. Doing his best, he knocks on the door, voice hoarse as he calls out again.

 

“Ignis, are you in there? Please, talk to me?” With his ear flat against the door, his only response is the quietness of the house. He tries the doorknob, cool in his grasp, and when it turns without resistance, he opens the door.

The room is dark before him, the shades pulled shut. Everything is just as he knew it would be, immaculate. Except, Ignis wasn’t in here. He turns and slowly closes the door behind him, head hung low. He wills himself not to cry, not yet anyway. Moving slowly through the house, he feels like the walls are closing in on him. The air is suffocating and he just wants to lie down and sleep some more, hide away from the pain in his chest.

 

He doesn’t as he searches for Ignis.

 

He checks the kitchen and living room and everything is as still and silent as one would expect an empty house to be. With a sigh, he heads to the bedroom. A quick glance at the clock tells him it’s still early, Ignis may have gone to bed. The door is cracked when he gets there and for a second he is filled with fear and nervousness. What should he do now? If Ignis is in there, should he crawl into bed next to him? Apologize profusely and declare his undying love for him? Beg for forgiveness and do everything in his power to prove to Ignis he is still _relevant_ to his life?

 

He won't know what to do until he opens the door and goes in, so that's what he does. He looks slowly around the room, first to the empty, yet, perfectly made bed, then to the window whose curtains are pulled shut. The closet door is shut but he can see through the small crack near the floor the light isn't on, same for the bathroom. He swallows a lump in his throat and focuses on a spot on the carpet. Ignis is gone.

 

He fells a moment of complete despair. He knows he messed up and he has no one to blame but himself. Himself and Gladio, and at the thought of the fireman’s name, his anger flares. But it deflates as suddenly as it bubbled, he is too exhausted to feel much of anything.

 

With one last sigh of hopelessness, he crawls into bed. Once he is tucked away from the world under his comforter, he pulls one of Ignis’ pillows close and clutches it against him, the familiar scent of his husband lulling him to sleep.

 

He wakes up later, more fatigued and dreary than before. His eyes are bleary when he opens them and he wants nothing more than to lose himself to sleep again. His body, however, has other plans as his stomach growls loudly in the stilled room. Resigning to himself, he gets up and goes to the bathroom. He resolutely ignores his reflection and opts to drown himself in the shower.

 

He stands under the spray until the water turns cold and then stays standing under it until his shivering becomes so violent his teeth chatter. He fells lifeless as he goes through the motions of dressing.

 

He sits at the kitchen table, head in his hands, tears in his eyes. He fells sorry for himself, sorry towards Ignis, and like the whole situation is unforgivable. What is he supposed to do now? He suddenly raises his head from his hands, the answer right in front of him. Of course, he needs to talk to Ignis. Make things _right_. He checks the clock, 9:43 am and if Ignis wasn’t here then the only other place he would be is at the Citadel. He rushes from the kitchen, heart pounding in his ear, and grabbs his keys from the hallway, not bothering to lock up behind him as he gets into his car and backs out. There was no time to stop and think about whether or not this was a bad idea, he just acts.

 

For the first time in his life, Prompto rushes through traffic, speeding where he knows he can get away with it. He has to push hard on his brakes when he finally reaches the gateway to the citadel. Nyx greets him with wide eyes, no doubt taking in his haggard appearance and he all but throws his security card at the man.

 

“‘Rough morning?” Nyx calls from the cubicle as he swipes Prompto’s card. He smiles tightly in reply, bouncing his leg rapidly as he waits for Nyx to hand his card back. He watches as Nyx’s eyebrows furrow and swipes his card again. With a shrug of his shoulders, Nyx approaches the car again.

 

“Your security clearance has been denied,” Nyx says and Prompto’s throat tightens.

 

“It must be a mistake,” Nyx hands the card back to Prompto and he looks at Nyx warily, “Take your card to the receptionist in the lobby, I’ll let you through.”

 

Prompto nods in thanks and drives off, fingers tapping nervously along the steering wheel. He doesn’t have time for this, he _needs_ to see Ignis, talk with him. He pulls into the valet and hops out of the car, tossing his keys to the nameless nobody approaching him and rushes inside.

 

The lobby is empty and he’s thankful for that. The few times he has been in the front lobby it was always been busy with people coming and going. He normally takes the employee entrance, a perk Ignis told him, into the building but with his access limited that wasn’t an option. _It doesn’t matter anyway,_ he thinks as he approaches the desk in the center of the room.

 

“There’s a problem with my security card and I need it fixed,” he says without so much as a smile of greeting to the woman behind the desk. She looks up at him with a raised eyebrow and thin lips. She keeps her thoughts to herself, no doubt used to the abuse of incoming patrons. She lets out an audible exhale as she takes the card from Prompto. He looks around the lobby and she types away on her computer and his nerves start to take over once again. He’s tugging on his hair absentmindedly when the receptionist speaks.

 

“I’m sorry, your security clearance has been revoked.” She says with no concern in her tone.

 

“What? No, that has to be a mistake? Check it again.”

 

“There is no mistake and unfortunately I don’t have access to change it--”

 

“--Then get someone who does have access,” he shouts at her. The receptionist purses her lips and crosses her arms, clearly unimpressed with his attitude, “Look, can you call my husband, Ignis Scientia? He can fix this.”

 

She picks the phone up while sucking her teeth and Prompto wants to strangle her. If he was a lesser person he’d tell Ignis to fire her but that’s not why he’s here. And just like that the thought of Ignis makes his heart beat thickly in his chest.

 

“Mr. Scientia requests you to wait in conference room 3.”

 

The clipped tone in which she speaks brings him out of his thoughts and his eyes snap to her.

 

“Conference room? Are you sure he didn’t say to meet in his office?”

 

“If you’re his husband than we both know Mr. Scientia doesn’t misspeak. Conference room 3. Round the corner, to the left.” She sends him on his way with a stern look and a finger pointed in the direction he should take. _Good riddance._

 

He walks quickly through the lobby and around the corner, keeping a sharp eye for the correct room. When he finds it, he’s a little surprised to see it's not a private room, but a room with glass walls. Prompto isn’t sure what Ignis was thinking sending him here but he swallows thickly and opens the door.

 

He’s standing awkwardly in the room looking around when Ignis arrives. He turns abruptly and his breath is stolen from his chest when his eyes settle on his husband. Ignis is dressed professionally, like usual, but Prompto can tell his face is hidden behind a mask of indifference, but he isn't able to hide the dark circles under his eyes or the crinkle in his forehead. Prompto is suddenly unsure of everything all at once. What was he thinking, coming here?

 

He came here to talk to Ignis, to make him understand. Taking a deep breath, he starts to speak, “Ignis, listen--”

 

“--No, you listen. You will not return here to talk about our...predicament. As a matter of fact, I won’t be coming home. I don’t want to see you Prompto.”

 

Prompto feels the ground underneath him shatter and he’s fallen into a dark void. Ignis’ words are echoing in his mind and he’s sure his heart stops beating in his chest. He feels like he’s about to collapse when he notices Ignis turn to leave.

 

“Wait,” he calls but he doesn’t know what to say. He feels like he’s grasping at straws. He knows now that nothing he says or does will change Ignis’ mind. Ignis is waiting patiently, however, so Prompto just starts talking.

 

“How can I fix this? I’m so so sorry Ignis, I just want to talk.” He can feel his eyes grow heavy with tears but he refuses to let them fall. He’s losing Ignis and he desperately doesn’t want to lose. He can barely see through the blurriness in his eyes but he think’s he sees Ignis’ jaw clench. He takes a step closer but Ignis hold his hand up to stop him.

 

“Maybe in time but not now.”

 

He blinks quickly, trying to will the tears to go away. Ignis is looking at a spot on the floor, his hand still raised and that’s when Prompto notices he isn’t wearing his wedding ring. His heart sinks and he wants to throw up.

 

“Your ring…?” He doesn’t even try to hide the disappointment in his voice as Ignis takes his ringless hand into his other, hiding it away.

 

“It’s in a safe place.” This time, Ignis does turn to leave and with his hand on the knob, he turns to look over his shoulder, “You should leave,” and walks out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if there is a boatload of mistakes in the text. I wanted to get this chapter up though because I'm not sure when the next chapter will come out. Most of my focus is currently on the Promnis Big Bang and that is going to be awesome!


	11. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, I managed to get this done.

One week. It has been one week since Ignis left Prompto alone in  _ Conference Room 3 _ . One week, since he had last seen or heard from his husband and Prompto, was feeling the effects. It was with no lack of trying on his part, he left numerous voicemails and text messages as often as he dared but the silence on the other end was killing him. There were a few times where Prompto found himself on the outskirts of the Citadel, hoping for a glance at his husband. He never saw him, of course, and he was too afraid to get too close to the security entrance. 

 

Every night he fought himself with sleep. Unable to face the bed he shared with his husband, he hid away in the guest room. It was the only room in the house that was so untouched by either of the house's occupants, that Prompto knew he wouldn’t be surrounded by reminders. The view of Ignis’ clothes in their closet, or the open book left on his bedside table, or the lingering smell of his husband's pillow. When sleep did overtake him, he was restless and full of an echoing  _ I hate you _ deep in the darkness of his nightmares where he finds himself often.

 

The sun rises every morning, leaving him with a feeling like he has cement in his body, unable,  _ and unwilling _ , to get out of bed except to grab his phone and call Ignis. He somehow did find the energy to send a message to Aranea letting her know he would be missing work indefinitely. He ignores her return calls. 

 

At some point he knew he would have to start putting his life back together but at this moment with the flesh wound still raw, he just feels empty. He is just a collection of mass, taking up space he is unworthy of occupying. He feels no hunger, no happiness, no desire for anything except thinking about Ignis and how he has ruined their lives. 

 

He lays under stiff sheets, his phone to his ear. It was late afternoon, judging by the light coming into the bedroom through the cracks in the curtain. He is silently hoping he will catch Ignis on a break, or that maybe he will finally answer his call. After the first ring, he’s sent to voicemail. 

 

“Ignis, it’s me again. Please talk to me. I-I need to see you.”

 

He sounds desperate. Hell, he is desperate. If he could just talk to Ignis, make him understand, he could start to repair the rift between them. 

 

Sometimes it feels like it doesn’t matter. 

 

He looks at the status bar on his phone. One week. If he was being honest with himself, he really didn’t want to spend one more second in his home. He has a week's worth of grime on his body and if he doesn’t start to occupy his mind with something other than  _ Ignis  _ and the hell he has created for himself, he’ll go crazy. 

 

So, when his alarm blares he forces himself to get out of bed and into the shower. The water feels sweet against his skin and his muscles relax under the warm spray. The water cascades down his body and he closes his eyes and focuses on how the droplets hit his skin and the way the water hits the tile. It’s the most relaxed he feels in a long time. 

 

Once he is dressed he stands in the room and just exists. He’s not sure what to do with himself. Looking around the room he thinks maybe he should clean up. The bed was unkempt and there were various food wrappers littering the floor from when he dared to venture into the kitchen. If Ignis were to see this, he would have a conniption fit. Prompto doesn’t want the imaginary Ignis in his head to be upset with him as well as the very literal one avoiding him, so he cleans until the room is spotless. 

 

It was as if fate were finally giving him a reprise to his torment. His phone buzzes where he left it on the nightstand and he rushes to it. The only person he hopes it could be is Ignis. 

 

It’s Gladio. 

 

Fate has a cruel sense of humor. 

 

Seeing the fireman’s name light up on his phone ignites a flame inside of him. He’s shaking as he stares at his phone and the urge to throw it is strong. He keeps his composure and sets his phone down and ignores the message.

 

He lasts ten minutes before curiosity gets to him. 

 

He knows he shouldn’t entertain whatever Gladio has to say to him. He should completely wipe Gladio from his life. Hell, if it wasn’t for Ignis as his job, he’d move out of the city as far away from the other man as possible. 

 

He opens the message. 

 

Immediately, he wants to scream. Gladio has the audacity to ask him to order more calendars. Prompto feels the acid in his stomach and he sees red for a minute. Not even an apology for ruining his life. He types a very simple  _ fuck you.  _

 

The reply comes in a moment later. 

 

_ Time and date? _

 

This time he does throw his phone, conscious enough to throw it on top of the bed but angry enough to storm out of the room a moment later.  _ How dare he! _

 

He is pacing in the kitchen now, his feet carrying him every which way. He opens cabinets just to slam them shut. He’s blinded by red-hot anger.  _ No way!  _ No way is he  _ ever _ doing anything for Gladio ever again. 

 

“ _ The nerve _ of that guy!” he growls as he slams another cabinet, “I will absolutely not order—“ He freezes. A thought has occurred to him and he smirks himself. Rushing back into the guest room he snags his phone off the bed and sends a quick message to Aranea telling her he will be at work tomorrow. 

 

The next day Prompto walks into the studio with a mission. He doesn’t expect to see Aranea but she walks in moments after him, gushing over how worried she was about him and happy she is that he’s back. He puts on a smile that doesn’t reach his eyes and she eventually busies herself long enough for him to take his revenge on Gladio.

 

He makes sure she is occupied in the back rooms before he takes a seat at the computer and starts an internet search. Gladio wants another thousand calendars and Prompto laughs to himself at how easy this is. He searches for the troll face meme and photoshops it over Gladio’s face, save the images, and clicks order. 

 

Sitting back in his chair, Prompto crosses his arms and admires his work. Petty it may be, but it makes him feel a little better. Just then, the bell rings signaling a client. For a moment, Prompto is confused. There were no schedules this late in the afternoon but when he looks up his blood runs cold. 

 

Ignis walks in, looking around until his eyes settle on Prompto. Prompto opens his mouth to speak but his mouth is dry and he closes it immediately. Time seems to be frozen between the two and Prompto’s heart is pounding in his chest. He stands up as Ignis moves closer to the desk. 

 

“Prompto--”

 

“--Why haven’t you answered my calls?” The words tumble out of his mouth before he even realizes he says them and for a second Ignis looks guilty. It’s quickly hidden behind the mask he wears when he’s uncomfortable. Prompto never saw that look aimed in his direction. 

 

“I won’t be staying,” Ignis states and Prompto is annoyed his question was ignored, “I came by to drop something off to you.”

 

Ignis reaches into his briefcase and pulls out a small card and hands it over. Prompto doesn’t move to take it, instead, he stands there, never once taking his eyes off Ignis. After a whole week, it feels like he’s seeing Ignis for the very first time. He is struck by Ignis’ natural beauty, his high cheekbones and angular face. But he  _ knows  _ Ignis and he saw deeper than what lay on the surface. The crinkle between his brow was more pronounced and his eyes were swollen and dark. Was Ignis sleeping?

 

Ignis’ arm wavered slightly as he held the card out and his shoulders were tense. Time seemed to speed up and Ignis was pulling his arm back. Before Ignis could move an inch Prompto snatches the card, trying desperately to catch Ignis’ gaze. 

 

He was doing a good job looking at everything except Prompto’s eyes. 

 

“Ignis, can we talk? Please, I’m begging you.” He would get on his knees and grovel if that’s what it took to get Ignis to just  _ listen _ to him. Moving out from behind the desk to move closer to Ignis, Ignis took a step back and held his hand up, stopping Prompto in his tracks. Not again. Prompto wasn’t sure he could handle more rejection.

 

“I--I need more time Prompto,” He takes a deep breath as Prompto holds his, “If you want to fix this, then start by contacting the therapist on the card.”

 

_ What? _

 

He stands there dumbfounded and Ignis shifts on his feet. “I’ve been seeing her for weeks and she is the best in the city. She knows about...everything, and she is expecting a call.”

 

Prompto hears the words but they are a jumbled mess inside his head, swimming around and not making sense. He looks down at the card in his hand and it reflects in the light. Dr. Gentiana, Emotional and Couples Therapist. 

 

Ignis has been seeing a therapist for weeks? Why would he need a therapist? And he talked to her about him. He finally closes his eyes and takes a deep breath and tries not to be bothered by the fact that Ignis would rather talk to some  _ therapist _ than to his own husband. It doesn’t work and Prompto opens his eyes to glare at Ignis.

 

“I have been going through hell and you won’t even give me the time of day,” his hands clench at his sides, his nails biting into his palm, “I guess I should be used to being ignored by you but I thought you were better than pettiness.” he snarls. 

 

Ignis’ eyes widen at the admission but then narrow into slits, “In case you haven’t noticed, I have been living in hell, as well. You took something special that we shared, and you gave it to someone else!” he flings his arm up, “And to Gladio of all people. Were you trying to make me the laughing stock of the company or were you that miserable you decided to get back at me by dragging my name through the dirt?”

 

“Last I checked, it’s  _ our  _ name and it was a mistake. Gladio was a complete mistake but you wouldn’t know that because you refuse to talk to me. You’d rather talk to some therapist that doesn’t even have a last name. How pretentious do you have to be?”

 

The glare Ignis sends towards Prompto is as sharp as daggers but he wouldn’t back down. This was the most Ignis has spoken to him and while they may be yelling at each other, it was better than the still silence he’s been living with. 

 

“Talk to the therapist Prompto or I’ll be in touch with a divorce lawyer.” 

 

Ignis’ words hurt as if Ignis had slapped him in the face. Prompto had no idea Ignis’ mindset was even in the same realm as a divorce--his sure wasn’t. 

 

He was frozen on the spot, tears suddenly burning his eyes as the tension settled amongst them. Ignis sniffled and wiped his own eyes, trying to hide the action as if he were adjusting his glasses. He turns to leave but stops, talking without looking back at Prompto, “Call Gentiana, Prompto.” If Prompto wasn’t having an emotional breakdown he may have heard the pleading tone Ignis spoke in before he was moving swiftly out the door, the little bell chiming. 

 

Aranea choose that moment to wander out from the back, “What the hell is going on? I heard yelling and --”

 

Prompto didn’t hear her, instead, he fell to his knees and the tears fell from his face. He could feel Aranea’s hands on his shoulders but he was too far gone to really know she was even there. He sobs hard as she wraps her arms around him, the card crumbled in his grasp. 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> affect? effect? what is grammar?

**Author's Note:**

> Come hang out with me on [tumblr](https://kunfetti.tumblr.com)?
> 
> I made a Spotify playlist of songs that help put me in the right mindset for this story. They will probably cycle in and out randomly but if you want to listen, [click here](https://open.spotify.com/user/kunfetti/playlist/4To2K464KzJvr8wjoo7AiR). Know a song? Let me know what it is and I'll check it out.


End file.
